Power Rangers: Fusion
by shatter-barrier
Summary: Ronia, a small world in the Rendali Cluster is plagued by evil demons. Their only opposition is a lone red ranger but when he needs help, a group of Earth's exrangers is his last hope for victory.
1. Lone Wolf isn't Alone Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor do I own characters such as Tommy Oliver, Kira Ford, Alyssa Enrile and Andros. They are property of Disney. However, the Fusion Powers are my original idea as well as characters such as Zeke, Master Fireseed, Fusia, Zoe, Andrix, Arial, and Apollo.**

**Note to Readers: You'll notice that my stories contain more mature themes. This is due to the fact that some of us, myself included have been fans of the show since it was released back in 1993 and we're just waiting for themes such as romance, sex, tragedy and violence to mature. Enjoy and leave me a review, I'd like to know what youreaders out there think of it.**

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

**_Episode I: Lone Wolf isn't Alone_** **_Part 1_**

It was dark out but the area was well lit by spotlights. The crowd was immense as it always was when King Kernius made public appearances. He was speaking to the crowd about new reforms in their government. Politics was one thing that least interested this particular person that looked in his early twenties wearing a red jacket and black pants with dark spiked hair and serious features. His gaze wasn't fixed on the king like everyone else's. His gaze, hidden behind sunglasses was constantly darting around looking, no waiting for something to go wrong. This man's name was Zeke. He could be regarded as a hero or maybe even a savior to the city of Scale Harbor or better yet the entire planet of Ronia but fame was another thing that meant nothing to him. The service he performed, he did from desire.

From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something. The light from the spotlights had reflected off of something for a single moment. That something was small and round. One thing came to Zeke's mind and one thing only. He edged towards the front of the crowd. Despite all the people in the crowd Zeke made it through easily as if the people knew he was approaching and moved just for him. He reached the guard rails now no more than a couple meters from King Kernius himself. Once again he turned his attention away from the king and focused on the spot he caught a glimpse of what he was sure was the scope of a sniper rifle.

He would've been even more sure if all this light weren't in his view. Then, it suddenly happened, a shot fired from the exact spot he predicted. Zeke reacted by leaping into the air towards the king tackling him to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Kernius shouted.

"Don't worry your highness," Zeke replied. "Just saving your ass."

Just as Zeke's sentence was complete more shots were fired that smacked into the podium Zeke and the king were behind. Zeke pulled two pistols from his side holsters. In his right hand was a pistol that was metallic blue with a laser targeting device mounted under the barrel and in the other was a red pistol with silver plates on each side of the barrel and an emblem of a wolf connecting the handle and barrel. Zeke twisted his body around the podium and unleashed a barrage of blue and red laser fire from his two pistols. When he saw a red beam from the sniper come toward him, he twisted back into the cover of the podium. The shot chipped some of the metal from the podium as it impacted. Although he was the greatest threat to the sniper his fire was more concentrated on the king's security who were firing their laser pistols blindly at the sniper. The sniper quickly and efficiently dispatched the king's security.

Zeke turned to look at the king and flashed a grin at him. "Maybe you should invest more in your own security. How are you supposed to give tax reductions if you're dead?"

King Kernius returned with a look of malice.

Zeke shrugged and twisted his body around the podium and unleashed another barrage on the sniper who returned with another shot to the podium. Zeke repeated once more and after the sniper's return shot he quickly holstered his red pistol and pressed a button on the blue one that caused a small scope to come out of the top. Zeke dropped onto his back and aimed his gun from the other side of the podium he was previously firing from. Zeke scanned the area with his scope until the no longer hidden sniper's head came into the cross-hair of his scope. He pulled the trigger and the blue beam rocketed towards its target letting globs of white demon blood spew from the back of the sniper's head.

That was when things took a turn for the worst. One-by-one the spotlights were shot out, the screams of the crowd the only thing louder than the exploding spotlights. This would normally be bad thing, night time with no light but for Zeke it wasn't. He stood up with a smile covering his face. He pulled off his sunglasses revealing eyes that shined. This mutation was a result of his powers, a gift from the Red Wolf that allowed him to see in total darkness. Although his clarity in darkness wasn't as good as in the light, it was better than nothing.

"Fools! You think the darkness is going to stop me?" Zeke shouted to his unsuspecting attackers. Then his wolf eyes picked up movement from his left, then his right. He was then suddenly attacked by three demons from each side, Craig demons to be exact. They were the weakest of the demon race but their advantage was their numbers and that was about it.

One Craig demon from Zeke's left lunged at him and was launched back by a kick from Zeke. Two on the right attacked and one on the left. Zeke dropped to the ground and tripped the one coming from his left with his leg. He quickly leaned his head back and aimed his pistols at the other two and fired blowing their heads off in a splash of white blood.

Zeke rolled back to his feet and did a side flip while firing at the two demons he had put on their backs. Upon landing he leapt back into the air and delivered a kick to one Craig's neck that caused a nasty crack. When Zeke landed from the kick he remained crouched and opened fire on the last Craig sending him to the ground in a splatter of white blood. Zeke stood up triumphant but knew the battle wasn't over yet.

The sound of running footsteps rapidly approached. Zeke didn't turn but instead waited for the runner got close to deliver a back kick followed by another one and then a roundhouse. The demon that was now on the ground was named Zertoxic. His weapon of choice was a staff but the staff he carried now was different from the one he usually has. It had a sphere mounted on the top. From his place on the ground Zertoxic swept his new staff towards Zeke's legs who back flipped to avoid being tripped. Upon landing he opened fire, Zertoxic was fast enough to get out of the way of the blasts and to his feet but wasn't prepared for the flying kick that followed. Zertoxic was once again sent to the ground. Zertoxic's expression grew angry as he leapt to his feet and began to chase Zeke. Zeke ran to the nearest wall on the stage and ran two steps up it until he back flipped off, landed and gave Zertoxic a kick to the back that sent him into the wall. Zertoxic quickly recovered from the kick and spun around. The sphere on top of the staff had a purpose after all. It let out a flash of light that under most circumstances wouldn't be considered bright but due to Zeke's mutation the flash seriously blinded him. He gasped and fell to the ground covering his eyes with his forearm.

"A little light and you're out, pathetic!" Zertoxic said as he spat on Zeke.

Zeke went for his left wrist which was occupied by a device known as a Fusion Morpher in the shape of a wolf's head. He pressed a button on the side of the morpher and the face of the wolf motif slid open revealing a pad adorned with assorted buttons. Zeke depressed a button and a red portal opened. Out of that portal a robotic metallic wolf with a red head ran towards Zertoxic.

"Sic' em, boy!" Zeke shouted.

The red wolf tackled Zertoxic. Zertoxic now once again on the ground batted the wolf off of him.

Zeke's eyes had recovered from the flash and now he was ready. Zeke performed a series of movements known as the Fusion Kata that was essential for the fusion process. "Wolf fusion: Red!" Zeke shouted as the front compartment of his morpher slid open revealing a red crystal that flew out and embedded itself onto the wolf's forehead. The wolf glowed an intense red and split into pieces of red light. These pieces swirled around Zeke's body like tornado and attached themselves becoming different pieces of armor. When the tornado of red light subsided, Zeke was wearing a red helmet in the shape of a wolf's head and armor that covered his chest, back, forearms, hands, shins, and feet. Then red lightning struck Zeke's body that formed red spandex that covered his body, red gloves, black boots, black belt that held the holsters for his two pistols, black visor and the bottom half of his helmet.

Zeke had now transformed into the Red Fusion Ranger. These powers gave him a huge edge in battle especially against the tougher enemies like Zertoxic.

Zertoxic now stood with his staff in hand ready for Zeke's attack. Now that he was transformed the helmet's visor would protect him from the blinding flashes of Zertoxic's staff.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. Did you think of the light flash thing all by yourself?"

"Actually, I did," Zertoxic replied so proudly it was as if he had discovered the cure for the common cold.

"Well good for you, that'll be the last thing I promise."

"We'll see about that red ranger."

Zeke moved his hands out to his side. "Wolf-Cry Claws," Zeke shouted as three blades escaped from the paws of the wolf on the top of his hands.

Zeke made the first move by charging towards Zertoxic. His right hand became electrified by red lightning. Zertoxic focused on Zeke's right hand and didn't see his left coming and his assumption gave him three deep cuts on his face. Zertoxic retaliated with a swift blow from the bottom of his staff that Zeke caught in his right side. Zeke batted the staff away with his claw then delivered a kick to Zertoxic that he blocked with his staff. Zertoxic took two steps back before swinging his staff towards Zeke. Zeke bent over backwards to dodge the blow and sent a punch to Zertoxic's stomach before he stood upright. Zeke refused Zertoxic an opening by sending an electrified left into his face. Zertoxic managed to escape death by moving backward and only taking another deep cut in his face. Zeke sent an uppercutting right which Zertoxic managed to narrowly escape again by only taking a cut to the throat. Zertoxic responded by sweeping his staff under Zeke. Zeke fell to the ground, rolled back, stood up, and jumped all in one motion. Zeke attempted a drop kick but Zertoxic's staff took the impact as he blocked it. The staff fell to the ground and Zeke kicked it away and ducked as Zertoxic threw a high right.

"Lightning Wolf Uppercut!" Zeke shouted.

Zeke's right hand intensely electrified and used it to land an uppercut on Zertoxic. However, Zeke's signature move wasn't done as he jumped into the air bringing Zertoxic who was hooked by the chin with Zeke's Wolf-Cry Claws. Zeke spun completely around while hooked to Zertoxic's chin and landed on the ground while he was still airborne. As soon as Zeke's feet touched solid ground he let out a burst of red lightning from his left hand that sent Zertoxic flying to the other side of the stage, drowning in a pool of his own blood.

Zeke smiled triumphantly at the sick choking sounds Zertoxic was making. His triumph was short lived as figures of black goo erupted from the stage and surrounded him. Zeke extended each arm out ward and unleashed several bolts of red lightning in every direction. The figures of black goo retracted into the stage as another pile of the goo formed a shape to his far right.

_Andrix!_ Zeke thought to himself.

The pile of black goo formed into a three meter tall dark red demon with glowing black eyes and enormous horns. This was Andrix, the Demon King. He rarely came this close to the action but for some reason he felt a need to which peeked Zeke's interest.

"What're you doing here Andrix? Woke up this morning and found the courage to face me?" Zeke taunted.

"HA! You're a fool!" Andrix's monstrous voice boomed. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?"

"We've been running around like this for years Andrix. I kill your henchmen, you get pissed and send another one that's maybe a little stronger. This is getting real old. Why don't we just settle this now?"

"My thoughts exactly. That is why I have this," Andrix said as he raised his right hand that had some sort of gauntlet mounted on it.

"So you have something to possibly stop the flurry of my Wolf-Cry Claws, so what?"

"You are so naive, someone as old as you should know by now what this is, it's the Gargantuan Gauntlet!"

"It ain't that big. You trying to compensate for something?"

"I guess I will have to give you and this whole damn city a demonstration!"

That was when Zeke's eyebrow perked. _He's not bluffing. Something's not right._

In Andrix's hand a red globe formed and he fired it at the now dead Zertoxic. Zeke could only look in horror as the wounds that he gave Zertoxic healed and he got up but that wasn't it, not only did he get up he grew to the size of a skyscraper.

Zeke's eyes were wide in shock. He looked at Andrix who was wearing the widest smirk he'd ever seen then back to Zertoxic.

"Shit!" Zeke shouted.

He never quite understood why he had a huge version of the Red Wolf called a Zord but he was thankful for it.

"Red Wolf Fusion Zord!" Zeke shouted as he performed a series of movements known as the Zord Kata essential to summoning the Zord.

The pieces of the Red Wolf he now wore as armor left his body leaving only the red spandex, belt and boots. The pieces came together to form the wolf when a cloud above turned a light hue of red. The red storm cloud emitted massive bolts of red lightning that hit the Red Wolf. These lightning bolts turned the small Red Wolf into the massive Red Wolf Zord. He looked different now, instead of being mostly metallic like before he was all red, his true color. Zeke held out the hand with his Fusion Morpher and summoned a portal.

Before he went through he gave Andrix a look of fury. Andrix's smirk grew even bigger. Zeke disappeared into the portal. The other side of the portal dropped him onto the elevator that lead to the cockpit of his Zord. The elevator lowered him to a sliding door that revealed the cockpit behind it. Zeke spun his chair around, sat down and spun back around meeting with the two control pads. One had the controls for movement and the other was a computer console that armed different weapons and controlled other functions of his Zord.

Zeke activated the controls immediately sending his Zord at a dead sprint toward the enlarged Zertoxic. Red Wolf pounced onto his target sending him to the ground. Red Wolf dug its claws into Zertoxic's back producing bubbling white blood. Zertoxic shrilled as he rolled over forcing Red Wolf off his back. Red Wolf rolled over once and then into its attack position, robotic fangs beared. Zertoxic climbed to his feet and swung his staff towards Red Wolf. It dodged the blow and caught the end of the staff in its jaws. It began to pull the staff from Zertoxic's hands emitting a growl every couple of seconds. Zertoxic fought for control of his staff.

"You pesky little shit!" Zertoxic scowled.

Red Wolf kept pulling on the staff but Zertoxic was holding on well until suddenly Zertoxic smiled and let go of the staff. Red Wolf flew backward from his own pulling force. Zertoxic was quick on the attack, he charged scooping his staff from the ground and jammed it into Red Wolf's side. Pressurized oil from the inside of the Zord spewed out of the wound like blood. Red Wolf yelped as the pressure relieved, the oil slowed to an oozing.

Zeke looked at his oil pressure gauge and noticed the oil pressure was building back up.

_Good! The bypasses are working fine but another hit like that and she won't have enough oil to keep the gears from seizing._

Red Wolf rolled over once more into its attack stance. This time Zeke waited for Zertoxic to make a move. Zertoxic stood their with a smirk on his face. Zertoxic whipped his staff around and toppled a small building.

"Shit!" Zeke shouted. "You bastard!"

Red Wolf leapt at Zertoxic who reacted by swinging his staff and knocking him away.

"Ha ha! You can't penetrate my defenses with your small size!" Zertoxic taunted.

Zeke smirked. "Size matters not. Haven't you heard?"

Zeke jammed the controls and sent Red Wolf at a full charge toward Zertoxic. He readied his staff but as soon as Red Wolf got close he jumped to the side and slashed the back of his calf. Zertoxic squealed as he fell to a knee. Red Wolf didn't waste any time and took a bite into Zertoxic's hip. He shrilled in pain and smacked Red Wolf with his closest hand but Red Wolf only sank his fangs in further.

Zertoxic screamed in pain as he pulled Red Wolf from his hip letting it keep a nice chunk of it. Zertoxic had Red Wolf by the throat now and positioned him so they were face to face.

"You'll pay for that Red Ranger!"

Red Wolf responded by spitting the chunk of his hip it had in its mouth into his face. This only served to feed Zertoxic's fury even further. Zertoxic threw Red Wolf as far as he could. Red Wolf landed on the beach immediately recovering to his attack position. The water gave him a sudden idea. He pulled a small cylinder from his belt buckle and pressed the button on it allowing a key to come from the top.

"Power Ball Four, Crab Gatling!" Zeke said as he jammed the key into its hole and turned it.

Red Wolf opened his mouth and purple tinged lightning emitted from it. The lightning formed into a solid metallic sphere that had the number four on it. The sphere split in half revealing a pink colored robotic crab. The Crab Gatling touched ground and immediately climbed onto the back of Red Wolf and latched itself on. It extended its claws out and opened them revealing two gatling barrels. Red Wolf charged toward Zertoxic once more but this time, Zeke commanded the Crab Gatling to open fire. Zertoxic was taken aback by the blasts which gave Red Wolf the perfect opportunity to make a pounce. Zeke put all the power he could behind this pounce.

It payed off when Zertoxic collapsed to the ground. Red Wolf dug its claws into Zertoxic's shoulders and then started with quick biting lunges to Zertoxic's face quickly ripping it apart piece by piece. Zertoxic screamed in pain and dropped his staff. He intercepted one of Red Wolf's lunges with his forearm. Red Wolf wouldn't give up, its blood soaked fangs continued to snap mere meters from his face. Considering how big they both were meters were pretty close. Red Wolf's snapping continued as Zertoxic desperately reached for his staff. His shaking forearm wasn't going to hold back the fury of the wolf for long but the truth was Zeke was pushing all the power left in Red Wolf into his attacks. Oil pressure was at an extremely unsafe level and the engine was overheating but the Red Wolf was repairable, people's lives weren't.

Zeke all of a sudden realized that pushing Red Wolf to its limit was a terrible idea. The heads up display screen told him that the hydraulics in Red Wolf's jaw had ruptured. Red hydraulic fluid spewed from the jaw of Red Wolf. The engine seized due to overheating causing Red Wolf to seize. Zertoxic grabbed his staff and stabbed it straight through Red Wolf's body. Red Wolf squealed as Zertoxic once again threw him across the city. Zeke struggled with the controls but the Zord had shut itself down.

"Dammit! Come on!" Zeke scowled as he continued to press the engine start again and again but to no avail.

After a few failed attempts he paused then started to jam the button harder as if it were going to work. "C'mon Red Wolf! Start dammit, start!"

Then the engine hummed to life and the screen in front of him flickered on. The engine wasn't doing too well but well enough for him to finish this. Zeke hit a couple buttons and the screen read 'Wolf Cannon Charging.' He could see on the screen that Zertoxic was approaching ever so cautiously.

"That's it move in slow you dumb bastard. I got a present for you."

Zertoxic stopped right in front of Red Wolf in the perfect spot to go in for the kill. Suddenly Zeke jerked the controls. Red Wolf's head snapped to life and immediately launched a ball of red light from inside its mouth. The red ball blew Zertoxic's head clean off his shoulders in an explosion of white blood. Zeke immediately went for the engine shutdown but before he could press it he heard a horrifying sound, a warning message came onto the screen that read 'Engine Blown.'

"No...no. No! Red Wolf! Fuck!" Zeke shouted as he pounded the control panel. He could feel a tear coming to his eye. Red Wolf was all he had ever had and all he ever will and now he was gone. It was the first time in this struggle Red Wolf had gotten hurt and Zeke couldn't forgive himself for it.

"I'm sorry for pushing you so hard, I'm so sorry."

Zeke stood up tall and barricaded his tears and not one escaped. He extended the hand with the morpher and created a red portal in place of the door and walked through.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_


	2. Lone Wolf isn't Alone Part 2

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode II: Lone Wolf isn't Alone Part 2**_

The Fusion Temple was the base of operations for Zeke. He was not completely alone he had a mentor, Master Fireseed. Zeke knew very little of Master Fireseed and he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted it that way or because Zeke just never asked. Master Fireseed had no body instead he was blue fire in the shape of a human body encased in a tank. His assistant was a computer named Fusia. They were his one and only family.

Zeke sat on a stone bench close to one of the computer terminals in the Control Chamber which was where Fusia and Master Fireseed remained. His head was sunk as low as it could go and his sunglasses hid the pain in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Zeke. Red Wolf is being repaired as we speak. It will be good as new soon," Fusia comforted.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have pushed it so far. Now what will happen when Andrix decides he wants to send an army of giants our way. I won't even be able to fight them."

"You are absolutely right," Master Fireseed bellowed. "You were a fool to do something that rash. You'd think after all this time you'd learn some restraint."

Zeke looked up at his master encased in the clear tank. The expression that was formed from the blue flame told Zeke that now would not be a good idea to come back with a smart remark. He decided to practice the restraint his master had mentioned. He only wished he had done it sooner.

"Master, what is the Gargantuan Gauntlet?"

Master Fireseed sighed. "Now that is a long story."

"Trust me. I've got nothing except time right now thanks to you."

Zeke realized he had just blown that restraint thing out the window by saying that and the look that Master Fireseed gave him was also a big indication.

He sighed accepting the remark. "The Gargantuan Gauntlet is a story that started hundreds of years ago. It all started with the king of this kingdom, not the Kernius family but another family ruled this kingdom, one tainted by evil. The name of the family that ruled this kingdom was Riniva. Our kingdom was the weakest kingdom at the time and was plagued by war from the stronger kingdoms. King Henry Riniva decided to go on a crusade to seek out the most powerful wizards on the planet to create a weapon that would give him the upper hand. At the time Henry's intentions were pure but as soon as the Gargantuan Gauntlet was created, King Henry returned from his crusade to find that his wife, Queen Erica Riniva had cut deals with their enemies that had backlashed and ruined the kingdom even further than it already was."

"That was when things took a turn for the worst right?" Zeke asked sarcastically.

"Correct. Things got much, much worse. King Henry was so furious he killed his wife and his daughter for the simple fact that she was a woman as well. He then turned the power of the Gargantuan Gauntlet onto the other kingdoms. Even the ones that weren't his enemies, one by one they all fell underneath the power of the mighty Gargantuan Gauntlet."

"What about the wizards that created it, didn't they try to do anything about it?"

"Yes but they were killed by King Henry who by now had grown extremely paranoid. The moment they showed signs of mutiny or rebellion they were killed without question. Anyway, This cycle of war and chaos continued for so long that unknowingly, they unleashed the greatest threat to this planet in its entire history."

"The demons," Zeke said with malice.

"Correct again my young student."

"Ha! I can hardly be called young or student for that matter."

"Well, compared to me. The demons were few back then like they are today. The demons started to ravage the Riniva Kingdom's territories which at this time spanned across nearly the entire planet after generation after generation of siege and conquer. The demons fed off the evil and fear of the people which at this time was plentiful. Then a new hope had arrived. The King Adrian Riniva bore a son named Persi who grew up completely separate from his father. He was not supposed to be king at all but since Adrian and his oldest son died in battle he was all that was left. He took the crown and organized the lands they had conquered into kingdoms of their own and appointed kings for those kingdoms. He was a good king but the best thing he ever did was find me."

"You?" Zeke's interest had perked now.

"Yes, me. Like his ancestor, King Henry, he went on a crusade to find the most powerful sorcerer in the known world. At the time, it was me and in a close second was a dear friend of mine named Zordon who wasn't even from this planet."

"They had space travel back then?" Zeke inquired.

"We had many technological advancements back then but the more advanced stuff was the amalgam of magic and technology. Zordon at the time was traveling from planet to planet in order to gain knowledge and spread it as well it just so happened we were using the same craft. That's besides the point, King Persi found me and Zordon and asked us to make sure no one ever finds the Gargantuan Gauntlet again. The planet underwent an age of peace but it didn't last long. King Persi was growing old and his son, Mock was a headstrong young man eager to take the crown. Upon his deathbed, Mock demanded to know the location of the gauntlet but the secret died with Persi. The only other people who knew were me and Zordon. Mock, now king hungered for the power of the Gargantuan Gauntlet so much that he crusaded for it. The age of peace brought about a treaty between the kingdoms and the demons. They were actually recognized as a kingdom under King Persi's organization of Ronia's lands. However now that King Persi was dead Andrix saw opportunity and stole the throne of the Demon King. He also crusaded for the Gargantuan Gauntlet."

"And let me guess, the demons got to it first?"

"No, they both arrived at nearly the same time and then a battle ensued. The demons won of course and added the Gargantuan Gauntlet to their deadly arsenal. After that they started to take over one kingdom after another. King Mock survived that battle due to his amazing acts of cowardice. He found me and begged for Zordon and I to help. I agreed under one condition, that his family forfeit the crown."

"So you chose the Kernius family to be the royal family? Why?"

"I did but we haven't gotten to that part yet. Be patient!" Master Fireseed scolded. "As I was saying. Zordon had an idea. The invention of the Power Rangers was Zordon's and Zordon's alone. The first set of powers were already created on the planet Earth."

"Why Earth?"

"Zordon was traveling the universe to vanquish evil. He believed that all the evil in the universe would eventually drift toward the center of it and that is Earth. So the first stop on his long voyage was Earth where he created the original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. Zordon's journeys throughout the universe is one tale that I can't even begin to tell only because the part he played in my life was only a small chapter in it. Zordon agreed to help and teach me how to make the ranger powers and together we created the Fusion Ranger powers. The team was comprised of myself and four other warriors I hand-picked from King Mock's ranks. We beat the demon forces into hiding and hid the Gargantuan Gauntlet once more."

"Why didn't you just destroy it, master?"

"Zordon and I tried but we couldn't. Its magic was forged by several powerful sorcerers not just one. Its magic was too strong for that. Now that the Fusion Rangers were the protectors of the planet forever more Zordon left. The Rangers and I defended the planet against the demons and eventually we managed to defeat them and bring about peace once more. However, the treaty that King Persi managed to negotiate with the demons was something Andrix was too proud to accept. We once again hid the gauntlet, knowing that only one person knowing about its location was dangerous, One of the rangers volunteered to hide it and then take his life. Somehow Andrix managed to find the gauntlet. I don't see how no one knew where it was."

"If you look long enough, you'll eventually find what you're looking for if its there," Zeke stated.

Master Fireseed pondered on this for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"You might want to know that Tommy has just sent a message saying he is close," reported Fusia.

Zeke stood up with eyebrows so high they seemed to be trying to escape his forehead. "Tommy Oliver...THE Tommy Oliver?"

Master Fireseed smiled his fiery smile. "Yes."

"Holy shit! He's the greatest Power Ranger that has ever lived. I never thought I'd get to meet him. This is amazing."

"Do not worry, Zeke. He will be here soon," said Fusia.

"Master, is he here to help?"

"In a way. On board his ship he has three other ex-rangers to assume the Fusion Ranger powers."

"What!" Zeke shouted. "This fight is my fight and mine alone! I won't let some outsiders help me! I can handle this myself!"

Master Fireseed's face turned furious. "You will not speak to me with such an insolent tone! On your knees now!"

Zeke immediately went to his knees in a bow. _Man I really fucked up this time._

"If you can handle the demons by yourself Red Wolf wouldn't be getting repaired now would he? If you could handle the demons yourself the Gargantuan Gauntlet would be in our possession, right?" Master Fireseed's thunderous boom of a voice shouted.

"Yes, master," Zeke replied.

"I can sense that you still do not agree and to be honest I don't care about your selfish protective feelings. You will be helped by the rangers that Tommy is bringing and that is final! Do you understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now go meditate, I'd like your attitude to be less embarrassing when they arrive."

Zeke simply stood up, shook his head coldly and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy grew even more nervous as they approached the unknown planet. This Master Fireseed was pretty intimidating but if he was a friend of Zordon's then he had Tommy's trust, period.

The three he selected all willingly volunteered. Kira, now graduated was hitting her musical career off in the best way possible but she hit a rough spot recently and wouldn't mind doing anything to help her old teacher. Alyssa, a teacher herself was also eager to help out in anyway possible and finally Andros, who was on a journey of his own to vanquish evil and didn't mind furthering his journey.

Tommy's only hope was that this was legit and not some trap that someone was trying to set. Although he does recall the name Fireseed from some of the many stories Zordon told him when he was alive but it was only mentioned at best. He was prepared, though. He worked out a plan with Andros considering he and himself were the only ones with morphers. He had his Red Zeonizers and Andros, his Astro Morpher so if anything happened, they were ready. The Astro Megaship dropped out of lightspeed and started to descend to the surface of this new world.

This planet was mostly water and forest. The Fusion Temple that he was requested to land at was surrounded by forest and not too far away was a large city with gigantic buildings that began at the forest and ended at the beach.

"We'll be touching down soon, I just have to find a clearing big enough," Andros reported.

"Take your time Andros, we're not in a rush," Tommy said as he gazed upon the city. "Yet."

"Dr. Oliver, how long did you say we were gonna be here?" Kira asked.

"As long as it takes. Not too long, though. Fireseed told me that his one ranger is an incredible fighter."

"Doesn't bother me, I was just curious."

Tommy smiled and shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days since the day Red Wolf was hurt and he was finally repaired thanks to the combined efforts of himself and the robo-drones that work throughout the temple. Master Firseed had interrupted Zeke when he was putting the finishing touches on Red Wolf and told him that the rangers were here. Although he was not thrilled as he headed towards the control chamber, he was still eager to meet the greatest Power Ranger the universe has ever seen. Tommy Oliver was his hero even though Zeke was a ranger well before Tommy was. Zeke understood that the amount of time spent doing something meant nothing if a beginner could best you. He rushed down the halls of the temple and made it to the control chamber and there he stood, Tommy Oliver himself accompanied by two very attractive women and another man.

Tommy Oliver was a man of average height adorned in a white button shirt, black t-shirt, khakis pants and hiking boots. He had dark spiked up hair and a line of hair on his chin.

"You must be Zeke, the Red Fusion Ranger?" Tommy asked, extending his hand.

Zeke let out a half-smile that in no way reflected the way he was feeling. "That's right," he replied as he shook his hand.

"Fireseed has told me much about you," he said in a friendly tone.

"Probably nothing good," Zeke replied.

Tommy chuckled. "Oh just the opposite, I assure you."

Zeke said nothing but gave Master Fireseed a look that everyone in the room at least giggled over.

"Tommy, please introduce the new rangers to Zeke. He is quite eager for their help," Master Fireseed requested.

Zeke couldn't help but shoot him the one eyebrow perched up high look that showed doubt.

"This is Kira Ford, formerly the Yellow Dino Thunder Power Ranger and a student of mine."

Kira was an attractive and short woman with long dirty blonde hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing white and black punk styled clothes that Zeke found odd and refreshing all at once.

"Its good to meet you," she said in response.

"This is Andros, formerly the Red Astro Power Ranger."

Andros was about as tall as Tommy. He had long brown hair with blonde stripes. He was wearing a grey uniform with a dark green shirt underneath the grey jacket.

Andros reached out to shake Zeke's hand and Zeke obliged. He said nothing just a simple nod. Zeke got the feeling that he and Andros had much in common but that was the same reason he would be cautious around him.

"And finally, this is Alyssa Enrile, formerly the White Wild Force Power Ranger."

Alyssa was a stunning woman with shoulder length brown hair, olive toned skin, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and black skirt with black knee high boots.

"Hi, it's a pleasure," Alyssa said gleefully.

Zeke nodded with a slight smile.

"Now that the introductions are complete. New Rangers, please step forward," Master Fireseed commanded. "From this point on you will have the extraordinary powers of Fusion."

The three new rangers walked toward Master Fireseed's tank. From the floor, three pillars ascended from three of the five symbols embedded on the floor. The three pillars were the black, white, and green pillars.

"Kira, the power of ice is your's, you fuse with the White Raven."

Kira stepped to the white pillar.

"Andros, the power of water is your's, you fuse with the Green Rhino."

Andros stepped to the green pillar.

"Alyssa, the power of wind is your's, you fuse with the Black Ram."

Alyssa stepped to the black pillar.

The seals on the pillars split in four parts revealing their Fusion Morphers, each resembling the head of their respective animals.

"Take your Fusion Morphers for the Fusion Crystal inside is the source of your power. Don't let it out of your sight it is our planet's only hope. Zeke, please demonstrate the Fusion Kata."

Zeke nodded and walked to the tank that contained Master Fireseed and turned around and opened his morpher. The others mimicked his movement. Zeke then pressed a button that opened a red portal and through it Red Wolf came. The others did the same and their respective colored portals opened and their respective animals emerged. Zeke performed the Fusion Kata but this time it was much slower than usual.

"Wolf fusion: Red!" Zeke shouted.

The morphing process occurred and in the end Zeke had become the Red Fusion Ranger. Kira was the first to mimic the Fusion Kata.

"Raven fusion: White!" The white crystal from Kira's morpher flew from its harness and landed on the forehead of the metallic bodied, white headed raven floating close by. The raven flew up high and exploded into pieces of white light. White Raven's light covered Kira's chest, back, forearms, a helmet in the shape of the raven's head and lastly, a set of wings that were mounted on her back. A white blizzard swept through her and when it subsided she was covered in a block of ice that suddenly shattered. White spandex covered her body, black boots were on her feet, white gloves on her hands, black belt around her waist, white pistol in its holster, black visor over her eyes and the bottom half of her helmet had formed. The wings disappeared for later summoning.

The other two looked shocked.

"That's incredible!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Alright. It's my turn," Andros stated. Andros performed the Fusion Kata flawlessly. "Rhino fusion: Green!" The green crystal from Andros' morpher flew out and embedded itself into the Green Rhino's forehead. Green Rhino leapt into the air and split into pieces of green light. The light swirled around him and attached itself to his body serving as armor for Andros' thighs, shins, feet, chest, back, abdominal, hands, forearms, and biceps. A piece of the light also formed a helmet and a green sword with a rhino horn beneath the handle that attached itself tohis back. Then a tsunami of green water swallowed Andros. When the tsunami passed Andros had green spandex covering his body, green gloves, black boots, a black belt with a green pistol, a black visor and the lower half of his helmet had formed.

Alyssa had an eager look in her eyes. She performed the Fusion Kata.

"Ram fusion: Black!" The black crystal flew from her morpher and rested on the forehead of the metallic and black ram. Black Ram leapt into the air and burst into pieces of black light. The light attached itself to her body forming armor for her chest, back, forearms, hands, shins, and feet. The light also formed a helmet in the shape of the ram's head and a telescoping staff with a ram's head on one end and a sharp tip on the other formed from the light and attached to the armor on her back. A black cyclone formed beneath Alyssa and headed skyward. The cyclone dissipated and Alyssa had black spandex covering her body, black gloves, white boots, a white belt that containing a black pistol, a black visor and the lower half of her helmet.

All the rangers were now fully morphed. Zeke noticed a smile form on Tommy's face as he started to walk away.

"Tommy, wait," Master Fireseed started. "There is business we have to discuss."

"Sure thing Fireseed," Tommy responded.

"I'm sure the new rangers are eager to know how to use their arsenal and summon their zords so I want you to show them Zeke."

"Yes, master," Zeke replied and started to head to the training grounds. "Follow me."

Zeke tried to listen as hard as he could but heard nothing. He knew Master Fireseed would wait till he was out of earshot to start talking.

_Dammit! What's he hiding?_

**THE END**


	3. Once a Loner, Always a Loner

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode III: Once a Loner, Always a Loner **_

The battle was enormous. It was Zeke and Red Wolf versus at least twenty Craigs. Luckily Zeke was a couple of blocks away when they decided to attack this building. Zeke had battled the Craigs out into the streets by this time and eliminated half the Craigs already. Zeke wasn't morphed but he had both guns in hand. His hands were moving so fast that you couldn't tell where they were most of the time. The only indication was a shot here and there from the guns that took a Craig down.

Zeke kicked one Craig on his right into a crowd of others toppling a few over. He then opened fire with his blue pistol, the Inferno Pistol. The Craig he kicked and four others were hit by the Inferno Pistol's wrath and lay on the ground in a puddle of white blood. Zeke then leapt into the crowd of Craigs on his left sending one to the ground with a drop kick. When he landed he performed an uppercut with the barrel of the red pistol called the Fusion Saberpistol. Before contact was cut between the pistol and the Craig's chin, Zeke fired a red blast that exploded out of the top of its head in a shower of white blood. Zeke then brought the Inferno Pistol around and landed a shot into the head of the Craig he drop kicked. Then in a sweep with his left, he smacked a Craig in the head and fired a shot into the throat of the Craig next to that one. The one that got smacked in the head was not safe because Zeke brought the Inferno Pistol around low and pumped a few shots into its chest. Zeke put a hard elbow into the face of a Craig behind him sending his nose bone into his brain. He then sent a powerful spinning roundhouse kick to one on his left snapping its neck.

The ten remaining Craigs started to back away attempting to be more cautious. Zeke smiled and holstered the Inferno Pistol. He pressed a button on the Fusion Saberpistol that caused it to change. The two silver plates on each side doubled in size and rotated upwards on the emblem, the barrel of the pistol also rotated on the emblem but it rotated downward and connected to the grip of the pistol housing the trigger between them. The two silver blades extended upward and joined into one blade.

Zeke flipped the saber around so the blade was facing the ground and the bottom of the hilt toward the sky. He extended his other hand and waved the Craigs on. They did not advance, instead they assumed a deeper ready stance. Zeke rushed forward and slid into the group. One was heading to the ground but before he reached it he was shot through the head by the quickly drawn Inferno Pistol. Zeke rolled backwards to his feet, then leapt into the air and swung his blade into the throat of three Craigs killing them. When he landed he wasted no time, he crouched, jammed his saber into the chest of a Craig while firing two shots that blew the head off one Craig each. He then stood up and converted his saber back to a pistol and opened up a hail of laser fire onto the remaining three.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Andrix screamed as he slammed his fist on the wall of a building he was on top of.

He just saw the battle unfold as the Red Ranger killed a gang of twenty Craigs in minutes. He was furious. The door of the stairs swung open. Andrix's head quickly spun around to look at what was there. It was Acidica, the leader of their recent operation. Acidica was a demon of average height that wore brown rags that covered her private areas and that was it. If a Coral Snake were a human, it'd look like her.

"Well, did you get them?" Andrix inquired angrily.

"Yessss, dessspite the Red Ranger'sss interferenssse," she replied.

Andrix let out a toothy grin. "Excellent. Now get down there and finish that asshole off!"

"Yesss, my lord."

Acidica ran and jumped straight off the edge of the building landing on the ground cracking the pavement below her. Andrix only hoped that she would be enough to defeat the Red Ranger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke looked at the source of the loud thud. It was one of the demon's. From the looks of it, one of Andrix's better ones. She stood up and took a bow.

"I am Assssidica and I will desssstroy you, then ssssuck your innardsss from where your head usssed to be! Ha ha ha!" the female creature, Acidica bellowed.

"You gotta catch me first, bitch!" Zeke snapped before he performed the Fusion Kata. "Wolf fusion: Red!"

Zeke's morphing sequence occurred yielding the Red Fusion Power Ranger. Acidica dropped into her attack stance. Zeke did the same. They began circling each other until Zeke lashed out. He electrified his fist with red lightning and sent the punch at her face. Acidica blocked the blow and then kicked Zeke away from her. She then opened her mouth and spit a wad of acid at him. Zeke back flipped to dodge the attack. When it hit the ground it ate straight through the concrete.

"Shit!" Zeke exclaimed.

When he looked up he noticed another wad of the stuff coming his way. He did another back flip and it missed by mere centimeters. While in mid-air he drew the Inferno Pistol and before he hit the ground he managed to fire off two shots that struck Acidica in her blocking arms. She then screeched and charged towards Zeke. Zeke rolled back and to his feet only to started a charge of his own. When they neared she grabbed him, planted her foot in his chest and rolled backward to the ground hurling Zeke onto solid concrete with a flat smack. She was relentless as she climbed to her feet and returned to the warpath with another charge. Zeke used his arms to push against the ground. With the strength booster of the ranger powers, this push sent him rolling upward.

"Wolf-Cry Claws!" Zeke shouted as the three blades popped from their home.

The claws made him an upward cyclone of blades that gave Acidica a few deep cuts when she got close. Zeke landed on his feet with the grace of a cat and fell into his attack stance. Acidica backed off and readied herself for another attack.

"You are pisssing me off red ranger!" Acidica spouted.

"Don't you know that's my lot in life or did Andrix forget to get you the memo?"

Acidica started to launch acid from her mouth in rapid succession. Zeke jumped to the nearest wall and ran along it. The acid wads smacked against the walls. Zeke jumped off the wall and landed a kick in Acidica's face. Acidica retaliated with a few swift blows to Zeke. They were blocked. Zeke sent a claw to Acidica's face. The blow was blocked and she planted a left into Zeke's helmet and then a spinning roundhouse into the same spot. Zeke was forced back a couple steps but was quick to respond. He sent a right kick to her face that was dodged then a quick straight left kick to her body. He then spun around and hit her with a right kick and then a left jump kick to her face which knocked her onto the ground. Acidica quickly recovered and back to the action with a jump kick that knocked Zeke back a step. She then opened up on him with a flurry of punches and finally a punch that knocked him back another step. She attempted to do the same thing but this time Zeke began blocking the flurry.

"You're pretty repetitious. Maybe if you switched things up I'd be easier to beat," Zeke advised sarcastically.

"Good point," Acidica replied.

She dropped down and did a sweeping kick. Zeke dodged with a high leap into the air.

"Let's finish this!" Zeke shouted.

Zeke shifted his weight downward in order to fall faster. He pointed both claws downward and fired red lightning from them. Acidica was immobilized by the lightning. When he landed, his claws had bore their way into her neck in an explosion of green blood. He then planted one foot on her chest and ripped his claws from her throat causing more green blood to go everywhere.

"You'll pay for this, Red Ranger!" a threat came from atop a building nearby.

Zeke looked up. "Andrix! You're next!"

"Not this time!" Andrix said as he activated the Gargantuan Gauntlet and fired the red beam at Acidica.

Acidica grew to the size of a building. Zeke opened his Fusion Morpher and pressed a button. "Guys, I'm gonna need your help."

Zeke decided to hold her off until the others arrived. He performed the Zord Kata. "Red Wolf Fusion Zord!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was with Alyssa at a little diner towards the east side of Scale Harbor. The east side was the side that was surrounded by the massive forest that hid the Fusion Temple within its green depths. They were enjoying this planet's unique food. She didn't know if it was the diner or the planet but the food was great.

"So then, Conner does this ninja move or whatever that blows the computer up," Kira explained.

Alyssa started to laugh at Kira's story. "Did you end up finding Dr. Oliver?"

"Yeah, that's the messed up part. Because of his idiocy Hayley managed to find a way in."

Alyssa couldn't help but let out another round of laughter that Kira couldn't help but join. Suddenly a beep sounded from their Fusion Morphers. Alyssa was the first to pop her's open so Kira stopped herself from doing the same.

"Guys, I'm gonna need your help," Zeke's voice sounded through the Morpher.

"Do you think he's just calling us for the zords this time?" Alyssa inquired.

Kira mused. "Probably. We better get going, though. I got this one," Kira said as she stood up and laid money on the bar.

As they walked outside they saw a gigantic snake-woman terrorizing the city, then Zeke's zord pounced towards her and she dodged.

Kira and Alyssa looked at each other with the same unsurprised expression. They both performed the Fusion Kata in unison.

"Raven fusion: White!" Kira shouted.

"Ram fusion: Black!" Alyssa shouted.

The morphing process occurred and in its wake, the white and black fusion rangers. They both then performed the Zord Kata in unison.

"White Raven Fusion Zord!"

Kira's armor came off her body and combined to form White Raven. A white blizzard swept across White Raven that instantly transformed it into an all-white zord of mass proportions.

"Black Ram Fusion Zord!"

Alyssa's armor peeled from her body and formed Black Ram. Then a black hurricane swept through Black Ram transforming it into an all black version of itself.

They both opened portals and went through them. Kira landed on top of the elevator that would lead her into the cockpit of the White Raven Zord. She jammed the controls and zoomed toward the snake-woman immediately firing lasers from White Raven's eyes. Black Ram wasn't too far behind and behind it was Green Rhino.

"Good!" Zeke's voice called over the comm. "Let's form the Fusion Megazord. Acidica has no idea what's next."

Kira grunted as she pressed the button that would initiate the docking sequence. Green Rhino began a charge and suddenly stood up on its hind legs. Its back end split to form the thighs of the megazord. Its head moved down and faced downward making the chest as its front legs folded to the back.

Black Ram then began its charge, leapt into the air and started to transform into the left arm. Black Ram's jaw folded in as a fist came out and its legs folded into its body and its body split to form the elbow joint. Black Ram slammed into its place.

Red Wolf then started its charge, leapt into the air and started its transformation into the right arm. Red Wolf's jaw folded in as a fist came out. Its legs folded in into its body and its body split to form the elbow.

Finally, it was Kira's turn. White Raven extended its wings out and moved them behind it so it looked as though one wing was behind it. Its head sunk low and the front portion of its body swivelled around to reveal the face of the megazord. White Raven perched and the Fusion Megazord was complete. Kira and the others materialized into a bridge. Zeke was at the head of the bridge, she and Andros were at the left side and Alyssa was on the right.

"Alright. It's time to rock. Kira, get me Power Ball One," Zeke commanded.

"You got it," Kira said with little enthusiasm.

Kira pulled a small cylinder from her belt buckle and pressed the button on it allowing a key to spring from the top. She then stuck it into her control panel and turned the key. The Fusion Megazord placed its arms on its chest and a ball materialized in its hands. The ball popped open revealing a dark red insect. The hilt came out of the back end of the insect and the blade from the front end. The Fusion Megazord grabbed it and twirled it around then raised one hand to taunt the snake-woman Zeke called Acidica. She charged at the megazord and was met with a quick slash to the shins. She jumped back with a screech.

"No more games, bitch!" Zeke shouted.

Zeke jammed the controls and the megazord hurled itself forward. The megazord executed a flurry of slashes with the insectisword landing all blows on Acidica spraying green blood in every direction. Acidica shrieked and spat a green goo from her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Zeke said as he slammed the controls to the side trying to dodge it but to no avail.

The green goo smacked the rhino head that was the megazord's chest.

"Hey! What the hell!" Andros yelled.

"My bad, Andros. She'll pay," Zeke said.

The megazord charged forward and jumped into a flying kick to Acidica's face. When it landed it spun around slashing her belly and then a few more slashes to the arms and chest and then finally a strong swing to the neck that lopped her head clean off. The body of Acidica collapsed and evaporated into nothing.

Zeke stood up in triumph. "Yeah, I did it!"

"How about we, asshole," Alyssa blurted.

"You're wrong, Alyssa. 'We' didn't do a thing because Zeke seems to think he doesn't need us," Kira lashed out with a serious gaze that didn't leave Zeke's yellow wolf eyes for a second.

"Seriously. Master Fireseed didn't have us brought here so you could fight alone," Andros said.

Zeke looked around at everyone and then back at Kira who's gaze was still fixed on him. Zeke scowled and opened a red portal with his morpher and walked through.

"Geez, Kira you scared him away," Alyssa commented.

"No I didn't he knows we're right so he left," Kira replied.

Andros sighed. "We shouldn't have been so hard on him."

Kira's head and intense gaze now snapped to Andros. "And why not?"

"We were summoned here because he needed help, help he couldn't get here."

"Or maybe help here that wouldn't help him," Alyssa added.

"Exactly," Andros finished.

Kira's gaze settled. "That would explain a few things but that's still no reason to ditch us when trouble comes up."

"Agreed. But you have to look at things from his perspective," Andros said.

"Well, that's a problem. We don't know his perspective because he never talks to any of us," Alyssa said.

Kira shook her head. "Yeah really."

"I used to be like that, the lone wolf type. I'm still that way sometimes. Once a Loner, always a loner," Andros explained.

"Why don't you go talk to him since you have so much in common," Alyssa suggested.

"No," Kira interjected. "You can't fight a loner with a loner. I'll talk to him."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "I admire your confidence dear but there are just some things that can't be done."

Andros turned and looked at the big screen that showed a view from the Fusion Megazord's eyes. "We should probably move this thing before you go do that."

Kira giggled at her absent mindedness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke was sitting in a chair in the middle of his room. The room was pitch black and completely silent until the sound of footsteps approached.

_Footsteps. About ten meters. From the sound of it, either Kira or Alyssa. No way a guy can walk with that pattern unless he's taught himself to shake his hips._

The female sex was something that Zeke deeply observed in his years and with his heightened senses he took in everything about them. Zeke silently got up and put his sunglasses on and turned the light on. He moved to the door and carefully cracked it open and took a few short sniffs.

_Smells like Kira. Yeah, definitely Kira_.

Zeke sat down in his chair and waited for her to just walk in but she didn't, she knocked.

"Come in Kira," Zeke said.

She entered looking puzzled and closed the door. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Process of elimination. Alyssa and Andros didn't look at me like you did today."

"I'm sorry but you really pissed me off."

"Apparently I pissed everyone off."

Zeke rose from his chair and advanced towards Kira so swiftly and quickly she jumped.

"Yeah, you did," she said except this time she seemed very nervous.

Zeke put on a sinister smirk. "So what are you here for?"

"To talk. I just want to know why you feel you have to segregate yourself. We're here to help."

Zeke's smirk disappeared but he took another step towards Kira. "I've never been helped. I've been fighting this battle on my own for a long, long time."

Kira backed up and her back hit the door. "Why have you been, why hasn't anyone helped you?" she said growing even more nervous with every word.

Zeke took another step toward Kira. "Master Fireseed won't force a person to be a ranger, he chooses them and if they decline, they go home where they're safe but the truth is, they're not. My planet has turned its back on me and I still face its enemies."

"Why?" she asked, less nervous this time.

Zeke advanced another step and they were face to face now. "I don't know maybe you should ask him."

Kira's expression and body relaxed. "No I mean why do you fight?"

Zeke shrugged as he perched a hand on the door behind Kira closing it completely. "Call it an innate sense of righteousness, call it a lust for blood, I don't care. No one else does."

Kira placed a comforting hand on Zeke's face. "I care."

Zeke felt a sensation of warmth from her hand, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't resist the urge to lean in closer and smell her.

Kira giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't smelt beauty in a long time," Zeke whispered.

Kira smiled and tried to take Zeke's sunglasses off.

"No! Don't."

"Why?"

"I don't like the light."

Kira reached over and dimmed the light to near darkness. "Better?"

Zeke shook his head and she removed his sunglasses to find his eyes were reflecting shades of metallic yellow light back at her.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"It's a mutation from the fusion powers. You guys should be getting your's soon but I've had them for so long that I've gained the wolf's senses as well."

"Is that why you go around sniffing things," she said with a smirk.

"Something like that."

Zeke leaned in closer and gave Kira a kiss that she willingly returned.

"Still like being alone?" Kira asked.

"Once a loner, always a loner. But this isn't so bad."

"We're here to help, Zeke. Your problems, you can keep to yourself but facing Andrix and his new weapon is something that was meant for all of us, something that you know you can't handle yourself. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, I just don't believe it sometimes. And I'm just so used to fighting alone that when something goes down, I just take care of it."

"You've got us now and we want to help, we really do but you won't let us."

Zeke smiled. "I'll try I promise."

"That's better."

Zeke picked her up and brought her to his bed. She giggled as they embraced each other's lips.

**THE END**


	4. Change in the House of Fusion

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode IV: Change in the House of Fusion**_

Kira was sound asleep when something suddenly woke her up. She hurled herself up and saw nothing but darkness. Her head and above all, her eyes were in an excruciating amount of pain. She reached with her hand to her left and found Zeke's shoulder. She shook it violently which made for a rude awakening for Zeke.

"Kira! What's wrong?" Zeke shouted as Kira felt his arms wrap around her.

"My eyes! Something's wrong with my eyes!"

"Sshh. Calm down and let me have a look."

Kira opened her hurting eyes and turned towards Zeke. "I can't even see you."

"Calm down, it's ok," Zeke said as he wiped a tear from her eye. "Holy shit Kira, your pupils are completely dilated."

More tears came and Zeke continued to wipe them away. "What do you mean?"

"Like you have no more brown in your eyes, their just black."

"Zeke," Kira whined. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know but we can go to the infirmary and see what the robo-drones can come up with."

"Zeke the last time I remember, I was in my underwear," Kira said as she touched her bra strap. "And yeah, I still am."

Zeke chuckled. "I see you're not in too much pain. Maybe you don't need a trip to the infirmary."

Kira couldn't help but smile.

"I'll get you dressed. Just keep your eyes closed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a mutation isn't it?" Zeke asked the medical robo-drone.

"Yes, master Zeke, that is correct."

Zeke shrugged. "I figured that, I remember my eyes felt like they were being poked with a hot cattle prod."

Alyssa walked up and stood next to Zeke.

"Trying to sneak up on people?" Zeke asked.

"No, why?"

"You were being pretty quiet."

"Habit. It's a tiger thing."

Zeke gave her a confused look.

Alyssa shrugged. "Long story."

Zeke's gaze trailed.

"So what happened to her?" Alyssa asked.

"I think she's undergoing her mutation."

"Mutation?"

"You'll be getting one soon. It's a result of the fusion powers," Zeke said as he pulled his sunglasses down and revealed his shining yellow eyes.

"Oh, so that's why you wear sunglasses all the time."

"That's it," Zeke said as his focus returned to Kira laying down on the infirmary bed.

"Did you bring her in?"

"Yeah," Zeke said not even paying attention then realizing what he just said.

"So she came to you for help when your room is all the way down the hall when she could walk two feet to my room."

Zeke just gave her a blank stare.

"Did you two...well, ya know?"

"Alyssa!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Sorry, none of my business."

Zeke's gaze turned back to Kira. Zeke couldn't help but smile when Alyssa collapsed to the floor because he knew it was coming. He calmly bent over and lifted her up and set her on a nearby bed.

"You're not the only one now. Andros should be here any moment," Zeke said to the barely conscious Alyssa.

"What's...happening?" Alyssa asked.

"I told you, the mutation. Rest is probably the best thing for you now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So all three of them are in the infirmary?" Master Fireseed asked Zeke.

Zeke nodded his head. "Yes master."

"That's odd. When I was a ranger they didn't mutate at the same time."

"But, master. They got they're powers at the same time."

"Well, so did we."

Zeke nodded.

Master Fireseed looked at him inquiringly.

"Is there something you want to ask me, master?" Zeke asked.

"You're in the best mood I've seen you in for a long time. I just wanted to know what's wrong."

Zeke smirked. "Nothing's wrong. It's just something good happened last night."

Master Fireseed nodded accepting his reply but still not satisfied with it.

"Master Fireseed, we've got a problem," Fusia reported.

"What's that, Fusia?" master Fireseed asked.

"It seems there's a warehouse getting invaded by Craigs."

"Somehow I knew that was going to happen," Zeke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What does it matter to you? You always fight alone."

Zeke shrugged. "When the others are better, send them."

Master Fireseed looked at Zeke curiously. "Are you felling alright?"

"No," Zeke replied before he executed the Fusion Kata. "Wolf fusion: Red!"

The morphing sequence took place and the Red Fusion Ranger stood in the Control Chamber. Zeke raised his left hand and opened a red portal. On the other side of the portal was the warehouse. Zeke slowly approached the front drawing both pistols. The front was lightly guarded by three Craigs. Zeke dove and opened fire on the three Craigs. They fell before Zeke hit the ground and rolled to his feet. He holstered his pistols and deployed the Wolf-Cry Claws and jumped onto the wall above the front entrance and dug his claws in using them to hang there.

It wasn't long before a crew of Craigs came out to investigate as well as one of Andrix's henchmen. This one was a tall and skinny demon adorned with spikes in random places. He didn't look too strong but he was probably quick.

"What the hell happened here?" the skinny demon whined in a high-pitched voice.

"We don't know Bloodspine, sir," one of the Craigs gurgled.

"Well you had better find out quickly. Go!"

The Craigs spread out in their search for Zeke not even realizing that this Bloodspine had just made a very fatal mistake. Zeke dropped from his hiding spot and dug his claw into Bloodspine's back. Globs of crimson leaked from the wound. Bloodspine on the other hand hadn't even flinched from the blow.

"You're such a pest Red Ranger," Bloodspine said.

"What!" Zeke yelled in confusion.

In the next few seconds Zeke had already been punched at least six times and thrown through the warehouse wall. Zeke's original conclusion of this guy being fast was an understatement. Zeke flipped back to his feet, claws brandished and ready.

"You're not nearly as fast as me Red Ranger. You don't stand a chance," Bloodspine taunted.

Zeke chuckled. "You may be fast but it won't be good enough."

Zeke put himself in a condition of extreme concentration. He closed his eyes and focused all of the will in his body into his hearing. Through his ears he could hear Bloodspine charging at an incredible speed. He ran past him, a quick turn-around then, a Wolf-Cry Claw to his gut.

"What is this?" Bloodspine shouted.

"I told you, speed is nothing to me."

Bloodspine grabbed his wrist and threw it away from his body. Bloodspine let out a flurry of punches that Zeke blocked however the last punch caught him in the face.

"Ha!" Bloodspine mocked.

Zeke kept his eyes closed as he jumped towards Bloodspine with a flying kick. The kick was dodged but Zeke managed to catch him in the face with a right hook. Blood spewed from the cuts on Bloodspine's face. Zeke landed and spun around and landed a kick in Bloodspine's face. Bloodspine once again used his speed to perform a sweeping kick that sent Zeke to his back, breaking his concentration. Before Zeke evened opened his eyes they were opened for him by the pain of a dozen punches rocking his body at the same moment. Zeke fired a powerful blast of red lightning from his fingertips that hurled Bloodspine across the warehouse floor.

_Damn, I knew that hearing thing wouldn't last long. He doesn't seem to feel pain either._

Bloodspine charged straight at him. Zeke at the last possible moment kicked the air and Bloodspine ran straight into it.

"Hm...your brain having a hard time keeping up with your body? Figures," Zeke sneered.

Zeke hurled him into the air with his leg and then did a kicking back flip that sent him flying into a crate and its contents that consisted of various jewels spilled on him. Zeke drew his pistols and opened fire on Bloodspine. He quickly rolled to the left and to his feet, then charged at Zeke. Before Zeke even realized he had gotten up Bloodspine was too close for him to react. Bloodspine unleashed a combination of lethal punches and kicks. In a matter of seconds Zeke was beaten to a pulp on the ground.

Bloodspine spat on Zeke. "Too slow, Red Ranger."

Zeke refused to give in as he hurled his body around giving Bloodspine a sweeping kick he'll never forget. Bloodspine hit the ground with a thud. Zeke pulled himself to a stand.

"I don't go down that easy, Bloodspine!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa awakened to a headache that made a migraine seem bearable. He opened her eyes and noticed the strangest thing she'd seen in her life. Everything was moving incredibly slow. The medical robo-drones seemed to be moving in slow motion and their robotic voices sounded so slow it resembled radio static. She closed her eyes and clutched her head with her hand and all of a sudden the sounds around her returned to normal speed. She opened her eyes to see that everything had returned to normal speed.

_What the hell is going on with me?_

Alyssa slid off the infirmary bed and to her feet. She looked over and saw Kira and Andros both sound asleep. As she began to move toward the door everything got slower again. The robo-drones looked at her as though they were frightened. She got scared suddenly and screamed as she ran to the only place she knew she could get help, the Control Chamber.

She arrived there faster than she remembered traveling. When she stopped and looked up at Master Fireseed, time seemed to return to normal speed.

"What the hell is going on?" she shrieked.

"Calm yourself, Alyssa!" Master Fireseed boomed.

"I'm sorry, master," she said as the tears started running. "I just don't know what's going on."

"Black Ram has lent you its speed," Master Fireseed put simply.

"Really?"

"Yes as Green Rhino has lent its incredible strength to Andros and White Raven, its ability to see long distances to Kira. Now go awaken your companions so you can aid Zeke."

"Are you sure he'd like that?"

"He asked for it to be that way."

"You're kidding right," Alyssa asked skeptically.

Master Fireseed nodded.

"Damn, Kira must've done some serious work on him last night."

"Oh, so that's why he was in such a good mood," commented Master Fireseed.

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh. "I'll get them up right away, master."

When Alyssa arrived on the scene with the other rangers it wasn't looking too bright for Zeke. It seemed that this demon was fast and was pummeling Zeke before he could see it coming.

"Hey, spike freak!" Kira shouted.

Kira's outburst grabbed the demon's attention.

Zeke collapsed to the floor as soon as the demon started pacing toward the other rangers.

"The name's Bloodspine and you'll only end up like him if you don't give up right now," the demon boasted.

"This one's fast, he seems like your type Alyssa," Andros commented.

"He sure does, let's try your super speed against my Ram Speed. Ram Head Staff!" Alyssa shouted as she pulled out her staff that was mounted on her back and extended it to its full length. Then, she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she knew everything was moving slow but Bloodspine wasn't which meant that he was using his speed as well. Alyssa charged at Bloodspine and extended the head of her staff and knocked him back. Then, a quick spin and an attempted trip with the other end of her staff. Bloodspine back flipped and his feet kicked her head back. When Bloodspine landed he sent a hard right to her gut. Alyssa let the blow move her back and then swung her staff at him knocking him in the face and then a swift movement sent the other end to his face. Alyssa then unleashed a wave of black colored wind that sent Bloodspine across the warehouse.

Zeke struggled to stand up. "Let's finish this Andros! Water is a conductor!"

Andros ran t up to Alyssa's side and extended his hand. "You got it, Zeke! Power of Water!"

A wave of green water came from his palm and smacked into Bloodspine.

Zeke extended his hand as well. "Power of Lightning!"

Bolts of red lightning flew from Zeke's fingertips and violently electrocuted Bloodspine.

"A strong wind can easily shatter ice, right Alyssa?" Kira said.

Alyssa caught her drift and nodded in agreement.

Kira extended her hand. "Power of Ice!" She shouted as a wave of frozen white energy hit Bloodspine and froze him solid.

Alyssa extended her hand. "It's my turn now! Power of Wind!"

A cyclone of black wind tunneled from Alyssa's palm and hit the frozen Bloodspine. In a few seconds he shattered into pieces.

Kira rushed over to Zeke who had collapsed again. Alyssa couldn't hear what she was whispering to him but they were hugging so Alyssa figured it was babble anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira was sitting in a chair beside Zeke's bed. He was laying down trying to get some rest but for some reason he wasn't. It was pitch black but Kira knew he wasn't asleep.

"What's wrong, Zeke?" she asked.

"I can't help but thinking that in the last few months they've had an agenda."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Acidica attacked, she attacked a jewelry store and then today that warehouse had precious jewels in it as well."

"What could they possibly be after?"

"I don't know. A lot of rare jewels have mystical properties. It could be a number of things."

"Like what kinds of jewels?"

"There's a few, gillmeralds, pre-diamonds, kruppies, blue pearls."

"Would those mystical properties be of any use to them."

"Yeah all of them could be used to make some sort of destructive weapon if applied correctly."

"Well, all we have to do is figure out which ones Andrix is taking."

"We could go ask the owner's of the jewelry store."

"Yeah, we could."

Zeke sat up.

Kira placed a forceful hand on Zeke's chest. "Not now, you need to rest."

"I wasn't able to sleep before we came to this conclusion, do you think I'm going to be able to now?"

She looked at him in defeat. "Alright, let's go."

She followed Zeke through the halls of the temple to a dark room. When Zeke turned the lights on it turned out to be a garage with at least six different tool boxes on one wall and several other miscellaneous tools hanging on the wall itself. Parked in this garage was a small vibrant red hatchback with a full body kit and a silver indentation on the hood that made it appear that something was missing.

"What's this?" Kira asked.

"I've been working on engines that run off the power of the Fusion Crystals. This is my first creation, the 300Ze."

"The 300Ze? Is it fast?"

"You're kidding right?"

Kira shrugged. "Just asking."

Zeke smiled and opened his Fusion Morpher and pressed the button that made Red Wolf come out of a red portal.

"Hey, boy," Zeke said as he pet Red Wolf on the head. "Get in the car, boy, go."

Red Wolf jumped onto the car and settled into the silver indentation on the hood. Kira looked at Zeke curiously.

"Red Wolf runs off the Fusion Crystal so the car borrows the power from him."

"Oh I see."

Zeke and Kira got into the car and Zeke pressed one of the many buttons on the dash. It caused the door behind them to open. Zeke shifted into reverse and slowly drove out. Zeke looked over at Kira with a sinister smile.

"What're you gonna do?" Kira asked nervously.

"You wanted to know if it was fast?"

Zeke slammed on the gas. The tachometer hit five thousand rpm's before Zeke let out the clutch and the car rocketed forward. Kira's head hit the seat and stayed there all the way to Scale Harbor because Zeke kept the car at a constant 360 kilometers per hour. Zeke told her that this wasn't as fast as the car could actually go.

They soon arrived at the jewelry store that was attacked just yesterday. Luckily there were people in there straightening up the shop. Zeke knocked on the door and an elder woman opened it.

"Sorry, sonny, but the store is closed," the elder woman said.

"We're Power Rangers, that's why we're here," Kira explained.

"Prove it," she replied.

Zeke pulled down his shades to reveal his eyes. "Would anyone but a power ranger have eyes like this or wear a wolf head on their wrist."

"I suppose not. Come on in."

The shop was completely trashed. For the most part it was jewels and glass shards strewn across the carpeted floor.

Zeke went off sniffing things and looking around while Kira went to the elder woman.

"We're just here for one thing, what did they take?" Kira asked.

"They took all the pre-diamonds," the elder woman responded.

Kira noticed Zeke's sudden movement as his head shot in their direction.

"Thank you very much ma'am."

Kira walked outside and sat on the hood of the 300Ze. Zeke slowly walked out and stood beside her.

"Pre-diamonds are jewels that were mysteriously created in Ronia's prehistoric period hence the name pre-diamonds."

"Well, what do they do?"

"They have the ability to withstand the stress of incredible amounts of energy."

The lightbulb in Kira's head snapped on. "What color are they?"

"They only come in five different colors, black, white, green, red, and blue."

"Zeke, those colors are us!"

Kira could tell Zeke's eyes went wide because his eyebrows raised.

"Holy shit," Zeke exclaimed.

**THE END**


	5. If You're not Blue Like the Best Part 1

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

**_Episode V: If You're not Blue Like the Best, You'll Bleed Like the Rest_** **_Part 1_**

In the tall black castle that resided deep within the waters of Ronia, Andrix paced back and forth. It had been two weeks since Bloodspine attacked, far too long for Andrix's patience. The only reason he was waiting was the advice of his lead researcher, Arial who assured him that she had come up with a plan to terminate the rangers. Andrix decided to pay a visit to Arial. He walked down the halls of his castle. Other demons in the hall nailed themselves to the wall when he neared out of fear alone.

Andrix entered the research area of the castle to find Arial looking into a vial of boiling pink liquid. Arial was a female demon, one of the best looking around Andrix thought with her smooth brown shaded scales and small white horns on each temple.

"Arial, is your plan ready to take fruition?" Andrix asked.

"Yes, Andrix. The two demons I have created through genetic manipulation are over here. Follow me," she replied cooly.

Andrix followed Arial into another room where two dragon looking demons were sparring. One was orange and the other blue.

"And these are?" Andrix asked.

"The twin dragons. One controls fire and the other, ice. The rangers won't be able fight off both of them with their one megazord."

"And that's the plan? What about our pre-diamond supply?"

"Using the Gargantuan Gauntlet you can make Firis grow and attack Scale Harbor. Since all the rangers are needed for the megazord, they will all be fighting Firis. Meanwhile Icis will infiltrate the warehouse that Bloodspine attempted to and take all the pre-diamonds and then join his brother afterward."

"Are you confident this will work?"

"Yes unless the rangers are more than they appear even then, these two should be able to pull through for us."

"The rangers are always more than they appear to be. It is their nature."

"I don't have as much experience in that department."

"True. Let's hope that didn't affect your plan. Dragons! Come here!" Andrix commanded.

The two stopped their spar and bowed to each other before going over to Andrix. They then took a knee at Andrix's feet.

"Now listen here. I don't know what Arial has told you but I do not accept failure. You will kill the rangers or you will be killed. If not by them, then by me. Firis, you're with me and Icis, Arial will fill you in if she hasn't already. Firis stood up and followed Andrix out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira had decided that Scale Harbor was a magnificent city. She and Zeke were having a night on the town. They had already ate and now they were at the beach doing some midnight swimming. The water was ironically warm for this late at night. Zeke had told her it was due to the point that Ronia was so small the core of the planet kept the water temperatures higher than it would on any other planet.

"So how small is Ronia exactly?" Kira asked.

"Well, Scale Harbor is its biggest city," Zeke answered.

"No way."

Zeke simply nodded his head.

"This city is small compared to the cities we have on Earth."

"Yeah Andros was telling me he was even taken aback by the size of Earth's cities."

Kira swam over to Zeke and grabbed him giving him a kiss. They continued to kiss until an enormous flash of light swept over Scale Harbor followed by an explosion. They both looked up to see a giant orange dragon-like creature wreaking havoc on the city.

"Well, shit there goes a perfectly good night," Kira scowled.

"Yeah we better get the others."

"And to believe you'd be the first to suggest such a thing."

Zeke smiled. "Gotta have all of you for the megazord."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

They swam until they could stand up in the water. Kira opened her Fusion Morpher and pressed a button. "If Fusia hasn't told you already we've got issues and we need megazord power a-s-a-p."

"You ready?" Zeke asked.

"Ready."

"It's fusion time," Zeke shouted.

Kira and Zeke performed the Fusion Kata in unison.

"Wolf Fusion: Red!"

"Raven Fusion: White!"

Their morphing sequences took place and they were changed. They then performed the Zord Kata in unison.

"Red Wolf Fusion Zord!"

"White Raven Fusion Zord!"

Their armor left their bodies and formed into animal form. Red lightning struck Red Wolf turning it into its zord form and a white blizzard swept over White Raven turning it into its zord form. They opened up portals with their morphers.

"See you soon," Kira said before leaping into hers.

Zeke just smirked and went into his. When Red Wolf and White Raven arrived on the scene, Green Rhino and Black Ram showed up seconds after.

"Alright guys! Begin docking sequence," Zeke said over the comm.

Green Rhino turned into the body and legs. Black Ram and Red Wolf into the arms and White Raven as the head. They all materialized into a cylindric room and Zeke opened the door onto the bridge. They all took their places and Kira immediately got her key ready.

"Are we gonna need the Insectisword?" she asked.

"Yes," Zeke replied.

Kira put the key into the slot on her control panel and turned it. The Megazord put its arms on its chest and the power ball marked with the number one appeared and cracked open to reveal the Insectisword. The Megazord grabbed it and immediately attacked the dragon. The dragon made a sword of flame appear in his hands and parried the attack with it. The megazord went for a slash aimed at the dragon's legs. The orange dragon leaped into the air and fired a stream of fire at the megazord. The megazord backed off and then quickly advanced with a rolling slash that not only put a big cut into the orange dragon's leg but sent him to the ground as well. The megazord stood awaiting his next move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Fusion Temple another catastrophe had rose. Another monster, also a dragon-like demon except it was blue was busy attacking the same warehouse Bloodspine had attacked just two weeks earlier.

"Fusia," Master Fireseed said. "Did you contact him?"

"As soon as the attack on the warehouse occurred."

"Good then he should be here soon."

It was five minutes and Master Fireseed's patience had been broken long ago. Then suddenly, a blue portal opened and out stepped Tommy Oliver wearing black pants and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

"You called?" he said cooly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you so soon, Tommy but the city of Scale Harbor is in grave danger. One monster is at large and the rangers are handling him in the megazord as we speak however another monster is attacking a warehouse containing pre-diamonds, a mystic jewel they are attempting to use somehow."

"You've got it Fireseed. Anything to help a friend," Tommy replied.

"Excellent," Master Fireseed said as the blue seal on the floor rose into a pillar.

The seal split open revealing its contents, the Blue Fusion Morpher.

"You must understand, Tommy. The blue fusion powers are mine and I use them to stay alive. You must be back here and the morpher back in its pillar in one hour or I will die."

"I got you."

"Do you remember the Fusion Kata?" Master Fireseed asked.

Tommy simply nodded and performed it. "Pegasus Fusion: Blue!"

Out of a blue portal a metallic colored horse with metallic colored wings and a blue mane appeared. The fusion crystal from Tommy's morpher escaped its resting place and attached itself to the forehead of Blue Pegasus. Blue Pegasus split into swirling pieces of light and attached themselves to Tommy's chest, shoulders, forearms, back, head, thighs, shins, feet and the wings of Blue Pegasus attached to his back and disappeared for later summoning. Blue fire enveloped Tommy's body and when it subsided, blue spandex, black boots, a black belt with a blue pistol in its holster, blue gloves, and the bottom half of the helmet appeared.

"Your weapon, the Inferno Cannon is in Zeke's possession as the Inferno Pistol but you have the Fusion Saberpistol should you find the need for a weapon," Master Fireseed explained.

"It's alright. I won't need it."

"I figured as much. Good luck and may the power protect you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy came out of the blue portal and looked upon the warehouse. The place seemed empty but Tommy knew better. He slowly made his way toward the warehouse in question and peeked through the open door. Craigs as well as a blue dragon looking demon were throwing boxes around looking for the pre-diamonds. Tommy waited it out until the dragon's face lit up and he started to hand the two boxes he came for to a set of Craigs.

"Now," he said. "Andrix's master plan will see life."

Tommy saw that this was the perfect moment to butt in. "I don't think so, demon!"

"What! Who the hell said that? Show yourself!"

Tommy stepped into the doorway and revealed himself to the creature.

"Oh and you must be the blue ranger, how nice. Wait, there wasn't a blue one before, was there?"

"Now there is and that's all you need to know before you die, freak!"

"My name is Icis! And you will do well to remember it for it will be the name of your demise."

Tommy dropped into his attack stance. "Bring it on."

"Craigs! Attack!"

The four Craigs that Icis had with him attacked Tommy. Tommy leapt into the air and drop kicked one in the chest helping the Craig to the ground and then a quick kick to the throat causing a sick snap. With a shout he sent a strong kick to a Craig's head that caused it to cave in. One Craig charged at him and he reacted with a crouch and a jab through its stomach. With every Craig he killed he edged closer to Icis until the last one attacked and he sent that one screaming in flames with a blue fireball from his palm.

"So you harness the power of fire. You and my brother, Firis, would be an excellent match," Icis said with a sneer.

"Oh don't worry," Tommy said. "He's next."

"You won't get past me so it doesn't matter!"

Icis attacked forming a blade of ice in his hand and slashing Tommy with it. The blow landed on Tommy's armor. Tommy then flipped backward and drew his blue Fusion Saberpistol and converted it to saber mode. Icis was back on the warpath with a few quick strikes which Tommy parried with his saberpistol. Icis continued with an onslaught of sword swings. He started with a swing towards Tommy's head which was blocked, then a swing to Tommy's side which was blocked with a quick spin and swing downward from Tommy. Icis then spun around and swung his sword at Tommy's legs. Tommy leapt high into the air.

"Fire Saber!" Tommy shouted as his blade lit aflame.

Tommy came down from his jump blade first. Icis attempted to block but the blow shattered his ice sword and punctured his chest going all the way through. Icis' limp body slid off the blade and landed on the ground. The blue flame on Tommy's blade died down and he put the saberpistol back into its holster. He then picked up the two boxes of pre-diamonds and opened a blue portal back to the Fusion Temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The heated battle between the orange dragon and the Fusion Megazord continued. The fight was even so far, neither having the advantage over the other. The dragon swung his blade of fire and it was parried by the Insectisword. The megazord retaliated with a spin and a swing of its sword. The blow stopped at the blade of fire. Zeke fought with the controls to gain the upper hand but it was no use, this dragon was just too strong to muscle an attack, he would have to resort to finesse. Just as Zeke was about to back off and attack again the dragon's expression changed to one of shock and anger as if something had pissed him off to the point of no return.

The dragon stumbled backward. "Icis! No!" the dragon shouted as he disappeared in a flash of orange flame.

"What was that all about? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything but who else thought that was a little strange?" Andros commented.

"He's right Zeke. That was a little strange and who is Icis anyway?" Alyssa commented.

Zeke shrugged his shoulders and pressed the comm button on the control panel. "Master Fireseed, come in."

"I'm here what's going on?"

"Well, for some reason he decided to teleport away," Zeke replied.

"Leave the megazord assembled but park it outside the city and return to the Fusion Temple. I will explain everything."

"Right away master. Zeke out."

Zeke stood up piloted the megazord to the forest and parked it there. He stood up and opened a red portal and motioned for everyone to go through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firis was enraged when he sensed his brother's death. They were created together so they had the ability to sense each other's condition. He arrived at his brother's location to find him bleeding his bright blue blood from a wound in his chest.

"Icis!" he growled as he knelt to his brother's side.

He was already long dead. Firis lifted his head and emitted a loud roar that could've been heard for several blocks. Firis summoned an orange flame that transported his dead brother and him to Arial's lab. He looked at Arial's shocked expression.

"Get me Andrix, now! Someone will pay for his death!" Firis ordered.

Arial immediately reacted by leaving the room. Firis cleared an area on a table and laid his brother's body on top of it.

"Do not worry, brother, your death will not be forgotten, I will avenge you."

It was at least another ten minutes when Andrix walked through the door. Firis was still hunched over his brother's body.

"Quit being weak, fool," Andrix commanded.

"Andrix, you will answer for his death!" Firis shouted.

"WHAT! The great Andrix answers to no one," Andrix boomed.

Firis remained stable and unafraid with the same hateful glare in his eyes. "You heard me Andrix."

"Maybe I won't revive your brother due to your insolence."

"What," Firis said with hope in his eyes. "You can bring him back?"

"Yes. But! With the way you just spoke to me I should destroy you and feed your brother's dead body to the Craigs!"

Firis hit the ground fast in a bow. "My lord, I apologize I was angry about my brother's death."

"You should be saving such behavior for the rangers!"

"I know my Lord. You may punish me anyway you see fit after me and my brother destroy the rangers."

"Now! That's more like it. Let us go to Scale Harbor."

A thick black goo emitted from Andrix and encompassed the whole room. When the light of day shined through the goo, Firis, Icis and Andrix were on top of a building in Scale Harbor. Firis couldn't help but smile as Andrix charged up the power in the Gargantuan Gauntlet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke was followed by the rest of the rangers as he came out of his red portal. Inside the control chamber was the normal scenery with the exception of another ranger, a blue one.

"Who's this!" Zeke said with doubt and anger.

"You say that like I'm not worthy," the blue ranger replied.

"I don't think you can handle it," Zeke said with challenge in his voice.

Zeke felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Kira.

"Zeke," she said. "That's Dr. Oliver."

Zeke looked at Tommy and then at Kira and then again at Tommy. "Aw, shit."

Tommy pulled his helmet off showing a smile. "Don't worry about it, Zeke. You're forgiven."

"Now that Zeke has finished making a fool out of himself, we can move on," Master Fireseed said. "I called Tommy here for one reason, Firis, the orange dragon you fought has a brother named Icis who attacked the same warehouse Bloodspine did looking for the pre-diamonds."

"I retrieved the pre-diamonds so they wouldn't go back looking for them," Tommy said.

"You said that he just disappeared?"

"Yep," Alyssa said. "He shouted 'Icis' and disappeared."

"He probably sensed that I had killed Icis," Tommy suggested.

"No way, Dr. O, he only shouted his name," Kira said sarcastically.

Tommy smirked but Master Fireseed's expression went sour. "Kira! We don't have time for jokes."

"Sorry master. Of course," Kira apologized.

"We may have a bigger problem on our hands, Fireseed," Fusia said. "Firis and Icis have been enlarged and are attacking Scale Harbor."

"Damn! We have to work fast. Tommy, you'll have to stay here for awhile until I can get more power from the Blue Fusion Morpher. The rest of you have to get to the megazord and fend off the two dragons except for Alyssa."

"Me, master? What for?" she asked.

"In order to create the Fire Braid Megazord, Blue Pegasus needs an arm. The arm is Power Ball Three, the Gecko Zord. Lost in the final battle against the demons hundreds of years ago along with the other Power Balls. Zeke had to go on a quest to retrieve the Crab Gatling and managed to find the Insectisword on the way. Since this is your Power Ball you must find it."

"I understand," Alyssa said.

"Zeke, Kira, Andros. If things look grim, don't be afraid to call so I can get Tommy and Blue Pegasus into action."

The three simply nodded their heads. Zeke opened a red portal.

"Good luck, Alyssa and hurry," Zeke said.

"Be careful while you're at it," Andros said.

Kira shrugged. "They beat me to it, but you know what I'm saying."

She simply smiled. Zeke went through the portal followed by the others. On the other side they all took their seats at their control panels.

"Let's show these dragons what fusion power is all about!" Kira shouted enthusiastically.

Zeke smirked as he took hold of the controls.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. If You're not Blue Like the Best Part 2

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

**_Episode VI: If You're not Blue Like the Best, You'll Bleed Like the Rest_** **_Part 2_**

Alyssa watched as her friends disappeared into the red portal. She then turned to Master Fireseed.

"Alright, where's this Gecko Zord?" Alyssa asked.

"The Gecko Zord was swallowed by the earth due to an earthquake created by one of Andrix's monsters hundreds of years ago. The key to get it started is here."

A compartment on one of the computer terminals near Master Fireseed's tank opened to reveal three silver cylinders. Alyssa walked over and took the one with the number three etched on it. She put it into her belt buckle like she saw Kira and Zeke do.

"Fusia, upload the coordinates of the sight to Alyssa's Fusion Morpher."

Alyssa opened her morpher and looked on the display screen that had a message that confirmed the upload. She pointed her morpher and a black portal opened. She stepped through it and came out in a vastly forested area.

_Well damn this is a lot of area to cover._

She searched around the forested area when she neared an underpass. She looked over to see a pile of boulders.

_A cave maybe?_

She walked up to it and searched around it. She saw that there was a crack in the boulders. When she looked through she could tell there was an open area behind it. She stood to the side of the pile of boulders and extended her hands. She concentrated and summoned the power of the black wind. The wind came and swept the boulders out of the way. She opened her morpher and scrolled through the menus until she came to what she was looking for. She pressed the button and the eyes of the Ram on her helmet shined brightly, lighting her way through the dark cave. As she continued through the cave all seemed well until she heard a strange sound.

_What was that?_

She decided to ignore it and continue through the cave until she heard it again but this time it was closer. She started to become worried now. She pulled her Saberpistol out and gripped it tightly. The sound came again but this time she knew from where. With her Ram Speed she turned around and ran behind the seven foot tall lizard man and kicked it a few times in the back sending it to the ground. She then hopped over it and continued to run through the cave corridors.

"Master Fireseed, come in."

"Yes," Master Fireseed replied.

"There are these big ass lizard creatures in this cave."

"Be careful, they're carnivorous."

"What are they?"

"Oversized subterranean lizards. Not too uncommon in the caves of Ronia."

"Well, shit. Alyssa out."

Alyssa continued through the corridors. She wasn't too far in when she realized the lizard men were tracking her. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was getting to the Gecko Zord in order to help her friends. She only hoped she wouldn't be too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke was having one hell of a time in Scale Harbor against Firis and Icis. In its right hand, the Insectisword and in its left, the Crab Gatling. Zeke jumped back a step and opened a hail of fire from the Crab Gatling into the two dragons. Even though the blasts were successful, they seemed to do very little. The two dragons attacked in unison. Zeke managed to bring the Insectisword up for a block just in time. The sword of fire and ice were pushing down on the Insectisword while Zeke struggled to maintain control.

"The hydraulics in the arm are taking too much strain, Zeke. You gotta do something," Andros warned with unease in his voice.

"I'm trying, Andros, I'm trying," Zeke replied.

Zeke brought up the other arm with the Crab Gatling and opened fire getting the two dragons and the megazord some space.

"Better, Andros?" Zeke asked.

"Affirmative."

Firis with a swift swing sent the megazord a couple steps back and then a blast from Icis immobilized it for a strong kick from Firis that sent it into the water.

"Let's have a little fun brother, you go get them. You know how much I hate the water," Firis said.

Icis smiled and shook his head. Icis leapt into the water and immediately swung his ice blade toward the megazord. The blow was narrowly parried by the still partially frozen megazord. A quick kick from Icis solved the problem as the remaining ice shattered. Zeke jammed the controls forward causing the megazord to lunge toward Icis. A quick snap back created a feint that Icis fell for. The megazord swung around, the insectisword with it and tripped Icis with a slice into his legs. Icis fell to the watery surface and as he tried to roll away he caught the insectisword's blade in his side. As soon as the blow landed a ball of fire struck the megazord sending it to the water with Icis.

"Dammit! I can take Icis but if Firis is just gonna sit there and shoot me!" Zeke said aloud.

"I'll see if I can get Dr. O to help," Kira said as she pressed the comm button. "Dr. O, we really need you."

"Yeah, maybe he can send Firis into the water," Andros said excitedly.

"You here that, doc?" Kira asked.

"Over and out," Tommy responded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy walked away from the comm panel as the blue pillar came from the ground in front of Master Fireseed.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy, I'm sure. I'll live just come back when I tell you to," Master Fireseed said.

Tommy nodded as he strapped the Fusion Morpher to his wrist. "It's fusion time," Tommy shouted as he performed the Fusion Kata. "Pegasus Fusion: Blue!"

In seconds he was morphed and opened a blue portal that lead him to a building in the city. He looked out and saw Firis standing there watching the Fusion Megazord fight Icis.

_Surprise!_

"Blue Pegasus Fusion Zord!" Tommy shouted as he performed the Zord Kata.

The armor that protected him left his body and formed Blue Pegasus. Then, an inferno of blue flame surrounded Blue Pegasus and it transformed into a giant and more blue version of itself. Tommy opened a portal that lead him into the cockpit. He moved the controls and Blue Pegasus galloped towards Firis.

Tommy backed the controls and Blue Pegasus took flight. Upon reaching Firis, Blue Pegasus dropped the back portion of its body and delivered a fly-by kick to Firis' back sending him straight into the ocean.

"Alright!" Kira's voice screamed through the comm.

Firis screamed in agony as he struggled to free himself of the ocean. When he reached dry land he created another fire sword and aimed it at Blue Pegasus.

"You'll pay for that!" he screamed and charged toward Blue Pegasus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa had been wandering down these caves fighting off the huge lizards along the way for at least half an hour and was growing restless until she turned a corner and found torches lining the walls. Her eyebrow perked as she continued through the caves with caution.

Alyssa slowly and quietly pulled her Ram Head Staff from her back and extended it. She felt safer with it in her hands. It reminded her of her Tiger Baton when she was the White Wild Force Ranger. The feeling brought back the memories and it was those memories that caused her to agree to Tommy's proposition. She knew that if he had gone to Danny, Merrick, Cole, Max, or even Taylor, they would've done it, no questions asked so she agreed.

At this particular moment she wished she hadn't because even though the cave didn't scare her one bit, the fact that they have torches lining these walls did. There were one of two outcomes to this scenario that she could think of, they worship the Gecko Zord and it's this way or this is the way to their home and she won't be so lucky when she gets there.

As she continued through the cave she wasn't attacked, as a matter of fact she hadn't even heard any of the lizard men tracking her anymore. This made her feel a little awkward. Then she took a turn and there it was, the Gecko Zord. The Gecko Zord was black with yellow diamonds starting at its head an continued to its tail. It was in a massive cavern. She was right when she thought that they worshiped it because the zord was surrounded by altars and shrines and such. The bad thing was that she was also right about this being their home. It was as if the perfume she was wearing had escaped her body and covered the entire cavern because every lizard man in sight turned to look at her.

"I hope it wasn't something I said?" she said sarcastically.

With that said the lizard men screeched and charged at her.

_Damn! Didn't want this to get bloody but they insisted._

Alyssa used her Ram Speed and met their charge with her own. Through her eyes they were moving slow and she was moving normally. She ran up to one of the lizard men and thrust her staff into its gut sending him flying back. Then a spin and another blow to another one's gut with the other end. She swung the head of the staff upward and clocked one in the jaw sending him to the ground spitting blood. The others grew more cautious and circled her. Inch by inch they moved closer and she waited. When they got close she went into a low crouch. She gripped her staff toward the bottom with one hand.

"Tornado Staff!" she shouted as a black tornado formed beneath her and sent her body spinning into the air.

The Ram Head Staff she now clutched with two hands, smacked into all of the lizard men sending them into the ground. When she landed she flipped open her morpher.

"Master Fireseed! I found it now how do I get it started," she said urgently as more lizard men began to emerge.

"There should be a control panel on its head. When you reach it, call back for further instructions," Master Fireseed replied.

"Easier said than done," she said as she closed her morpher.

More lizard men were surrounding her. She quickly looked around scanning the area. She noticed a ladder leading to the top of the zord on its left side. But the surrounding lizard men were blocking her path.

_Cake._

She charged, this time not using her Ram Speed. She dove toward one, twisted her body around so her back was facing the ground, then as she just about landed jammed the staff into the lizard man's crouch. The lizard man shrilled in pain as she rolled to her feet. She delivered a kick to its head and he collapsed. Two more approached quickly on both her sides. She leapt toward one giving it a kick into the face and then swung her staff backward and smacking the other one in the face as well. They both hit the ground.

She ran to the ladder and began climbing it. The lizard men gave chase and followed her up the ladder as well. Having a head start she got to the top unscathed. Upon reaching the top she stood with triumph on her face.

"If you guy's had half a brain, you'd know what was coming next."

She jammed the butt end of her staff between the zord and the ladder and used it as a lever to tip it over. The ladder shattered upon impact and the lizard men let out sounds of lost breath. Alyssa couldn't help but smirk. She rushed over to the head of the Gecko Zord while collapsing her staff and attaching it to her back. The control panel was covered by a white plate that wasn't labeled but she knew that this had to be it. She opened the panel and then flipped her morpher open.

"Alright, master, I'm here," she said into the comm.

"There should be a screen, turn it on," he instructed.

She did as she was told and a message came up that read; 'Self repairs completed 378 years ago, hydraulic fluid and oil servicing required for operation.'

"It says that the self repairs were completed it just needs hydraulic fluid and oil."

"Excellent. I'll get Fusia to open a large portal that'll bring you and the zord back here just don't go anywhere and hold on to something."

"You got it master."

A few seconds later the floor of the cavern lit with a black light. The lizard men, confused ran away from it.

_At least they won't be coming too._

Then suddenly the zord fell through the floor and landed in the forest outside of the Fusion Temple. She looked down to see the familiar sight of the robo-drones. They had two different trucks and they went to work right away pumping the necessary fluids into the zord.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle between the zords and the dragons took a turn for the worst. Blue Pegasus couldn't handle the strength of Firis and was losing terribly. The Fusion Megazord was holding its own against Icis until Blue Pegasus needed its help. Even though Zeke was holding off the two dragons, the megazord was damaged significantly.

"Zeke, I don't know if we can handle this," Tommy said over the comm.

"We can't retreat, Scale Harbor depends on us!" Zeke shouted back, disturbing the trickles of sweat that settled in his face.

"We might just have to, Zeke! Some of the hydraulic systems are ready to burst!" Andros shot back.

"Yeah and the engines are overheating as well. What good are we if we make it so we can't defend the city at all?" Kira said in agreement.

"NO! Dammit! We're not giving up!" Zeke shouted in frustration. "You hear me, Tommy, we're not giving up!"

"Who's talking about giving up? No faith, no faith at all," a familiar voice said over the comm.

"Alyssa!" Tommy, Zeke, Andros, and Kira all said at once.

"That's right and I got the Gecko Zord! Tommy, prepare to create the Fire Braid Megazord!"

"You got it Alyssa! Fire Braid Megazord docking sequence engage!" Tommy shouted as his zord went at full gallop toward the oncoming Gecko Zord. Blue Pegasus took to the air and its back split to form the thighs of the legs. Upon landing, one of Blue Pegasus' two front legs swivelled over to the other side and joined with the other one forming the right arm. The Gecko Zord leapt into the air while its jaw retracted and a fist came from the empty space. The Gecko Zord's four legs folded into its body and it split to form the elbow. The head of Blue Pegasus folded down to form the chest plate revealing another head where the horse's head once was.

"Alright! Let's show these dragons what we're about," Alyssa said as she came through a black portal onto the bridge of the Fusion Megazord. Her presence brought a smile to everyone's face even Zeke's. Zeke was surprised he let such emotion escape his face but he was happy that this was going to be over shortly.

"Let's rock! Tommy, take Icis since he can't take the heat, I'll cool down Firis," Zeke said.

"You got it!"

Zeke immediately opened fire with the Crab Gatling knocking Firis toward the beach. He then leapt towards him and drop kicked him moving him more toward the beach.

"Zeke, the meters are sky-rocketing, you can't push the megazord like this!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got a handle on it," Zeke said with confidence.

It was the kind of confidence that allowed everyone to feel more at ease and stop focusing on the meters and trust in his abilities.

Zeke continued his onslaught with a couple of sword slashes and then a roundhouse that sent Firis into the ocean once again struggling to escape its grasp but his time, he didn't have Icis to help. The megazord leapt into the ocean and grabbed Firis by the shoulders holding him while the water began to break down his molecular structure.

"Zeke! It's working!" Andros said excitedly.

Zeke simply looked back at him with a cocky expression. "Of course it is, I thought of it."

In seconds Firis had completely dissolved in a cloud of gray smoke.

"Tommy, the Fusion Megazord is pretty damaged, can you handle Icis?" Zeke asked over the comm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, yeah, his ass is mine," Tommy responded cooly.

Tommy moved the controls quickly and grabbed Icis by the shoulders giving him a quick head butt. Then Tommy activated the flamethrowers equipped to the mouth of the Fire Braid. Icis screamed and grabbed his melting face as blue flame rubbed against it. Tommy then extended the arm that belonged to Blue Pegasus and fired the big flamethrower from it. He didn't stop until Icis managed to stumble away from its radius. Partially melted he attempted to fire a blast of ice at the Fire Braid and missed. The Fire Braid took to the sky and came down fist first. The fist penetrated Icis' chest and then he completely melted around its arm.

"Woohoo! That's color number five and still kicking ass and taking names!" Tommy shouted in victory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a damn shame that Tommy had to leave again," Zeke said swirling his straw around in his milk shake.

The Fusion Rangers decided it was time for some much needed R and R. Although Kira had to almost literally drag Zeke along but it ended well. They were sitting at a table outside of a drive-thru fast food restaurant.

"I'm just glad those two are gone," Alyssa said.

"Seriously, I hope we never get double teamed again," Andros said in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind, Tommy's the greatest," Zeke said entranced by the swirling milkshake.

Zeke felt a smack on his hand that interrupted his swirling. "Hello, anyone home?" Kira asked.

The others laughed at the site while Zeke put on his sour face. He was never much for humor, he figured he hasn't needed it for the last twenty years, why now? But something inside of him turned his sour face into a smile and he began to laugh.

**THE END**


	7. Black Bow, Green Arrow

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode VII: Black Bow, Green Arrow**_

Kira stood atop the Fusion Temple and looked out onto the beauty that was Ronia. It reminded her a lot of when she used to take trips to the mountains in Reefside and camp.

_Let's go camping! We need to relax a little. I'm sure I'll have to spend days convincing Zeke to go but he will and it'll be fun._

Kira ran into the Fusion Temple and down the stairs. She then went to the recreation room where Andros and Alyssa were watching TV.

"Man," Andros said. "This planet's tv is so much better than KO-35's."

"Yeah, this stuff is pretty funny," Alyssa agreed.

"Hey guys," Kira said. "I just got this great idea, the mountains are absolutely beautiful, how about a camping trip?"

Andros looked at her curiously. "Camping?"

Alyssa turned and shot him a mean look. "Don't you know how to have fun or is being a ranger the only thing you've ever done?"

Andros simply shrugged. "I just never viewed camping as fun but it sounds like it could be."

"That's the spirit," Kira said.

"But what about Zeke?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll have to talk to him but I'm sure I can get him to come," Kira paused. "Now that I think about it I haven't seen him in almost three weeks."

Alyssa looked pale. "_You _haven't seen him in three weeks. Aren't you two doing the..."

"Hey! That...that's none of your business!" Kira shouted.

Alyssa got wide eyed. "My bad. Where do think he is and more importantly, what is he doing?"

"Well, he is a mechanic isn't he?" Andros said.

"The garage! Of course! That's the one place I didn't check."

They headed to the garage but when they opened the door they saw nothing but pitch black.

"You sure you didn't check here and forget?" Alyssa asked.

Kira used her Raven Rangefinder Eyes and scanned the area to find a faint light towards the back of the garage. "He's here. Just stay here, I'll talk to him."

Kira walked through the dark room and headed to the area she had magnified with her eyes. When she got there Zeke had all of a sudden stopped working.

"Yes, Kira," Zeke said tiredly.

"Haven't seen you in awhile," she replied.

When he turned he revealed a sickly face like he hadn't gotten sleep in the last three weeks. He had green tinged sacks underneath his eyes and his eyes themselves were bloodshot.

"Holy shit, Zeke, what have you done to yourself?"

"I've just been...been working."

"On what?"

"A way to allow Master Fireseed to live without the Blue Fusion Morpher."

"Zeke, that's noble and all but you shouldn't torture yourself over it."

"You don't understand. What if Andrix attacks again with two demons, then what? Tommy will come back and what if has to use the powers for more than an hour, Master Fireseed is dead! I won't allow it!"

"And if Andrix attacks in the next two minutes, you'll be too weak to do anything about it."

Zeke sunk his head knowing she was right.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"I don't know, three maybe four days ago."

"Zeke, you need some sleep. I bet you're pretty frustrated with this invention aren't you?" she asked as she walked over to the workbench that was illuminated by a single dim light.

"Yeah, I just can't figure this thing out."

"What's the problem?"

"I can't get it to draw enough power from the morphing grid."

Kira looked up at Zeke and embraced him. "Ya know baby, if you got some sleep, you might realize what you're doing wrong."

"I don't think so."

"C'mon, let's get to your room so you can get some sleep. I'll even set your alarm so you can get back to work in eight hours but at least get that much, ok?"

Zeke nodded followed her weakly until she went back and threw his arm over her for support. When they got to the door, Andros and Alyssa had already cleared out probably because they heard the conversation. When they got to his room she kept the lights dim and laid him down. She grabbed his alarm clock and pretended to set it.

"When you wake up I won't be around. Alyssa, Andros, and I are going camping in the mountains. We'll be back in a couple days. When you wake up you should probably join us."

"I don't think so, I've got to get that done."

"Alright, Zeke, I'm not going to try to convince you since I know in this case I won't be able to."

Zeke smirked. "No you won't."

"Just one thing, can we borrow your car?"

Zeke yawned and turned over. "Yeah just use Black Ram to fuel it. Green Rhino will fuck up the suspension and White Raven won't fit in the slot."

"You got it, Zeke."

"Keys are over there. Also, there are Power Boxes with supplies in them inside the armory. It's the only other room connected to the garage."

Kira leaned over to look at Zeke and saw that he had already passed out. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then on his temple. She got up grabbed the keys and slowly closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arial! You had better have something good!" Andrix bellowed as he walked into her lab.

_Dammit. Andrix._

She continued with her work as if nothing was said at all.

"Excuse me, Arial. Are you too busy to talk to your king?"

"Perhaps."

"What kind of insolence is this?"

Arial realized she had made a grave mistake. "Too busy working on my next creation that will take the rangers down."

"Oh, really and what's that?"

"Well," Arial said as she walked toward the training room they had for her fresh creations. "Comatore was already extremely strong so I modified his DNA to incorporate an invincible armor of rock."

Andrix looked at her skeptically. "Invincible?"

Arial simply shook her head as she opened the door. "Comatore, time for another test, the king himself would like to see your invincible armor."

Comatore settled on a knee. "As the king wishes."

Comatore walked across the room and pressed the button on the test cannon and stood in its line of fire. The test cannon fired a huge blast that struck Comatore but didn't even phase him.

Andrix started to laugh manically. "Excellent work Arial, I'm impressed. Now your new creation and my plan will work perfectly."

Arial shot him a confused glance. "Your plan?"

"Yes," Andrix said as he exited the room.

Arial followed wondering how he was going to waste another piece of her work. Bloodspine's immunity to pain, the twin dragons she had been working on for a long time, were all results of her genetic manipulation and Andrix managed to make no good use of it.

"So, what's this plan of your's?" Arial asked skeptically.

Andrix pulled from a side bag a device. "This is a comm jammer that you will implant into Comatore. My plan is to find one of the rangers alone and send Comatore after the ranger. This way the ranger can't call for back-up. Good idea, huh?"

"No it's terrible."

"What?" Andrix snarled.

"What about the satellite system they have set up. They can monitor everything going on in Scale Harbor and if one thing goes wrong they all know and Comatore isn't the most discreet thing to have two legs."

Andrix simply chuckled. "This comm jammer sets up a radius of mixed signals that also grant immunity to their satellite system."

Arial looked surprised. "No way, has it been tested?"

"Of course, how do you think that we've been getting our supply of pre-diamonds lately?"

_This might actually work. I'm surprised Andrix came up with something this good._

"So, implant this thing somewhere it won't be seen and then one by one the rangers will be destroyed and then we can proceed with our master plan."

"Of course my king," Arial choked on the words.

She hated Andrix with every scale on her body. She still didn't know why she continued to work for him but she was only buying time in order to set her own plan in motion to get out of this servitude. She picked up the device and immediately got to work on implanting it on Comatore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke awakened feeling rested but knew that he probably shouldn't since his alarm hasn't gone off. He stood out of his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked down at his clock and almost pissed himself in complete surprise.

"Shit, Kira! You didn't even set it!"

He took a closer look at the clock only to learn that he had been asleep for at least two and a half days.

_Dammit! She did that on purpose. I'm gonna have to get her back for that._

Zeke quickly showered, got dressed and headed to the garage to continue his work. He got there and just stared at the device he was assembling. He grabbed his tools and went to work on it once again.

It was eight hours later and the device was starting to make sense.

_Kira was right. All I needed was a little rest. But I didn't get just a little did I?_

He figured he'd have this thing done in a few days if not less assuming he didn't run into anymore complications but Zeke knew better; there were always problems. Zeke felt so good in fact he decided to take a little break. Him and Red Wolf hadn't taken a walk in a long time. Usually he'd ride out to the city and just walk with Red Wolf in the city, let him wonder around and figure things out for himself. He went to grab the keys from the ring on his belt but the keys were gone.

_I bet I let them borrow the 300Ze. Dammit, I shouldn't be answering questions like that in my sleep. They better not wreck it or I swear..._

Zeke shrugged and opened his morpher, summoning Red Wolf.

"You ready for a walk, boy?" he asked it.

Red Wolf nodded excitedly and wagged his tail.

"Alright, alright."

Zeke opened a red portal with his morpher and him and his companion stepped through. They wandered the streets of the city. Red Wolf sniffed just about everything in sight as he always did but he stayed close to Zeke. He liked to take walks, it was something he used to do a lot before he became a ranger. His mind wandered back to those days as it rarely did. He tried his hardest not to think about the life he left behind but it was easier to do it when he didn't have these feelings inside of him. Before all he had to do was submerge himself in a project or a fight or even a training session. Now, however, he realized that Kira has changed him. It wasn't something he wanted nor expected but something that had just happened. He wasn't going to complain about it either, not after what they had already gone through and the others as well. He never thought that he'd except his companions but he has and he has Kira to thank for his newfound trust in people.

Zeke turned a corner and then Red Wolf started to growl. Zeke quickly snapped out of his daze and immediately started to smell the air. The scent was that of dirt. The next thing was unexpected as the wall of the building next to him exploded sending him to the ground covered in a pile of bricks. He looked up to see a two and a half meter tall rock demon.

"Why now, dammit?" Zeke shouted.

"I'm Comatore and right now, I'm going to kill you."

"Lovely."

Comatore grabbed Zeke by the head and tossed him across the street. Zeke landed on hard concrete. He got up as fast as he could.

He quickly performed the Fusion Kata. "Wolf Fusion: Re..."

Before Zeke could finish Comatore had leapt clear across the street and kicked Zeke in the chest hurling him through the window of a clothing store and knocked down a couple racks until finally landing on the floor and sliding another couple meters into a shelf. Red Wolf jumped through the broken window and came to Zeke's aid. Zeke recovered quickly. Comatore was advancing. Zeke headed to the back door and slammed it shut taking a left into another ally and then right into a different one.

"Alright we should be good here. You ready Red Wolf?"

Red Wolf nodded and Zeke performed the Fusion Kata. "Wolf Fusion: Red!"

The morphing sequence took place and Zeke was now the red ranger. Comatore managed to find him soon after.

"So, you managed to morph. It doesn't matter because I will kill you!"

Comatore charged and Zeke leapt into the air giving him a kick to the face that didn't faze him. He then deployed his Wolf-Cry Claws and wreaked havoc on his chest but he just stood and laughed. Comatore grabbed him by the head and slammed him through a wall but didn't let go, instead he swung him around to the wall opposite and sent him through that one as well but still, he didn't let go of his head. He then slammed him into the ground leaving a crater and then threw him up into the air. As Zeke came down from the air, Comatore punched him in the back sending him out of the alley and into the street where a car hit him before he finally touched ground.

Zeke struggled to get himself on his feet. He was half-way up when he flipped his morpher open and pressed the comm button.

"Guys, I need your help right away!" he shouted into the comm.

"Not gonna work," Comatore sneered as he came from the alley.

Zeke slammed the morpher shut and took off at a dead sprint. This was fruitless however when Comatore landed right on top of him. Apparently, he was a jumper. Comatore grabbed Zeke by the back of his neck and brought him level with his face.

"You don't stand a chance, red ranger."

"You just wait!" Zeke shot back.

"What? For your friends to come along? Not gonna happen!"

Comatore opened his mouth wide in laughter and Zeke noticed a small flashing red light on the inside of his right cheek. Zeke carefully placed his claws in a crevice in Comatore's armor and then quickly stuck it in. The claws went through and then Comatore's face went instantly from laughter to pain.

"Weak spot," Zeke said triumphantly.

Comatore threw Zeke into an oncoming truck. The truck instantly braked upon impact. Zeke however wasn't as fortunate as he went flying in the other direction. Before he decided to even get up he flipped his morpher open once again.

"Kira, Andros, Alyssa! I really need you guys! Right fucking now!"

Comatore quickly advanced. Zeke flipped to his feet and opened up on the advancing Comatore with a flurry of lightning infused claw strikes.

"Lightning Wolf Uppercut!"

Zeke performed his signature uppercut followed by a blast of lightning. Unfortunately the technique wasn't as effective as usual considering Comatore's weight and strength but it pissed him off none the less. Zeke once again pressed the button on his morpher.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Zeke shouted into the morpher.

"I told you, red ranger," Comatore said as he stood up and brushed the dust away. "They won't come."

_There has to be an explanation for this!_

Comatore dived into Zeke and they both hit the ground causing Zeke to become winded. Through his blurred vision, Zeke once again noticed the blinking red light. He reached for his Inferno Pistol and jammed it into Comatore's mouth and fired it destroying his cheek and the device inside.

Comatore screamed and grew furious. He grabbed Zeke and tossed him into a nearby building and followed with a tackle which furthered Zeke's journey into the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fusia's sensors immediately went off and revealed the aftermath of a fight. Buildings destroyed and Zeke in one of the toughest spots he's been in awhile. She didn't understand why the sensors hadn't gone off earlier. She immediately contacted the other rangers hoping that she wasn't too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke continued to struggle but Comatore had pinned him against the wall. His body was pinned and he couldn't reach his pistols and electrifying himself didn't do too well either. He pushed and pushed but was no match for Comatore's strength. Zeke summoned all the power he had left in his body and smashed the wall behind him. The small hole he left was enough to send him through the wall with the help of Comatore's push. Zeke laid there not knowing what to do next, too tired to think and too weak to act.

"Let's see how rock stands against water!" Andros shouted.

Just then, a wave of green tinged water swept over Comatore. Comatore jumped from the wave and on top of the one floored building. Zeke heard Comatore say something but couldn't make it out. Kira jumped through the hole in the wall thanks to the cover fire provided by the others.

"Are you alright?" Kira asked in distress.

"No but I'll be fine," he replied.

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"I did...I'll explain later. Right now we gotta get as far away as possible from this guy."

Kira lifted Zeke up and they started towards the back of the building. Andros and Alyssa came through the hole.

"Our Saberpistols are useless!" Andros shouted.

Just then Comatore crashed through the roof and landed in front of Andros. He attacked and Andros reacted with a hard punch to the demon's gut that sent him sliding back. Comatore looked shocked.

"Rhino Strength," Andros said simply as he went on the attack again.

He jumped and kicked Comatore in the face and upon landing sent a couple strong blows to Comatore's chest. Comatore swung and Andros blocked and then spun and kicked but Comatore caught it. Andros jumped and swung his body around for a kick with the other leg. Comatore let go and stumbled back. Andros grabbed him by the shoulders, placed his leg on his chest, and then leaned back and tossed Comatore through the wall with his leg.

"Let's go, now," Andors shouted.

Zeke limped out of the building with Kira's help. The alley they came into had a couple dumpsters and several trash cans. They all hid behind the farthest dumpster from the building.

"Zeke, is there anyway we can combine our weapons?" Alyssa asked desperately.

Zeke shook his head. "Not without Tommy."

"We gotta find some other way to penetrate his armor," Andros said.

Zeke looked at all of their weapons and couldn't help but smile at his own ingenious. "Alyssa, hand me your Ram Head Staff and keep it collapsed."

Alyssa handed her weapon over.

"Andros, I want you to bend it here," Zeke instructed, "and here at a forty-five degree angle."

"What?" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it. Andros, do it."

Andros grabbed the staff and bent it as Zeke asked.

"Alright, Kira, give me your Raven-Shriek Talon Whips."

Kira handed them over and Zeke fitted them to each end of the staff and pulled the whip part out to create a string. He then took his Wolf-Cry Claws off and put them together and put them at each end of the whips. He plucked the makeshift bow to ensure the whips were tense.

"Now, the Rhino Horn Blade is the arrow but in order for this to work we're going to have to empower the Rhino Horn Blade with our elemental powers."

"Zeke, you're a genius but you better fix my staff," Alyssa said.

Zeke put his thumb up and stood on his feet. He stepped out from behind the dumpster to see that Comatore had been searching the alley for him.

"Your days are numbered Comatore!" Zeke shouted as he drew back the Rhino Horn Blade.

"What, do think your pitiful weapon will hurt me? You're a dumbass!"

"We'll see! Power of Ice!" Kira shouted as a beam of white energy left her two pointed fingers and hit the Rhino Horn Blade.

"Power of Water!" Andros shouted.

"Power of Wind!" Alyssa shouted.

"Power of Lightning!" Zeke shouted as his right arm electrified and then moved to empower the Rhino Horn Blade.

The Rhino Horn Blade now glowed a faint red and orange tinge. Zeke drew the blade further and let her fly. The empowered Rhino Horn Blade flew towards its target and upon impact ripped right through Comatore's rock armor and out of his back splattering blood all over the alley. The Rhino Horn Blade, like a boomerang returned to Zeke's hand.

The team of Rangers stood victorious. Then, suddenly, Zeke collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, worried.

"I just got the ass kicking of a life time and I can barely stand."

The others couldn't help but laugh although Zeke found nothing funny about the whole thing.

**THE END**


	8. All for Two and Two for All

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode VIII: All for Two and Two for All**_

"So, Zeke, you gonna fix my staff or what?" Alyssa asked impatiently.

"I'll get around to it," Zeke snarled.

"You've been working on that thing all day as a matter of fact, all week and you haven't even touched my staff," she said as she pointed at her bent staff laying on Zeke's workbench.

Zeke quickly turned and his glowing eyes met her's. "What I'm doing right now is way more important than your stupid ass staff so get the hell out! I'll let you know when it's done!"

Alyssa was shocked. "You don't talk to me like that, you self-centered lying son of a bitch!"

Zeke was furious at this point. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, walked to the entrance to the garage and tossed her outside closing the door and locking it behind him. Alyssa stood up and dusted herself off. She couldn't understand what was so important about whatever he was working on. She walked through the halls of the temple and went to Kira's room where she was practicing on her guitar with the door wide open. She stood and leaned on the frame of the door.

Kira stopped and looked up.

"Don't let me stop you," Alyssa said.

"It's alright I was just about done anyway," she replied.

"You can keep going, I need something to calm me down."

Kira looked at her curiously. "What for?"

Alyssa sighed. "Zeke hasn't even touched my staff and then when I asked him about it he literally tossed me out of the garage."

Kira wore an expression of shock. "He tossed you?"

Alyssa simply nodded. "I mean what could he be working on that's so important?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"The only one he tells anything to is you."

Kira shrugged. "Master Fireseed lives off the energy of the Blue Fusion Morpher and Zeke is working on a way to make it so he doesn't have to. Master Fireseed is the only family he's got, you'd do the same."

"Master Fireseed's the only family he has? He must've told you a lot."

"No, not really. I'm just assuming that's the only family he has. If he's not working on something than he's with me or Master Fireseed. Besides, a man that alone couldn't have family."

"True but he's never actually told you anything?"

"Nope but he's let out some hints."

"What do you guys talk about on dates?" Alyssa asked sarcastically.

Kira giggled. "Me."

Alyssa couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "You guys are sad."

Kira just smiled and shrugged.

"You love him, don't you?" Alyssa asked.

"We're not gonna talk about that, ok?"

"Sure but denial is in no way healthy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros was on a night on the town. He decided that he needed a little female persuasion. Ever since he left Ashley behind on earth he's been pretty hesitant around the females. No doubt he loved Ashley very much but after he left he left for good and refused to turn back. He knew that the evil in the universe had to be vanquished and it wasn't going to get accomplished on its own. Although, he never got over her completely. He heard a phrase somewhere that went something like 'you never get over your first love.' He found this to be true but none the less he tries to enjoy himself. The Disc Kit was one of the hottest clubs in Scale Harbor and Andros just happen to find by complete mistake.

Andros wasn't the best dressed in the place with a pair of jeans, black boots, and a dark green button up shirt but he was surrounded by women. He bent over the table and positioned his pool stick and then quickly tapped the white que that landed his last ball into the pocket. Playing pool was something Andros really enjoyed, whether it was because Ashley taught him or because he just liked it was unclear but he was loving it now. The several women that surrounded him cheered as it was the last shot of the game since all he had to get in was the eight ball. Once again he positioned his stick.

"Eight ball, side pocket," Andros called.

His opponent was taken aback by the call considering his striped ball was hugging the pocket. "You know if you make my ball in, you lose."

"You afraid?" Andros sneered.

The guy shrugged. "Hey if you wanna be a dumbass, be my guest."

Andros smiled as he ever so lightly tapped the white que which in turn only lightly tapped the eight ball which slid in between the table wall and the striped ball and sunk into the pocket. The crowd of women went wild once again. Andros stood tall and smirked. The guy he just beat had another five balls left as he tossed the stick onto the table with the money he just lost.

"Alright! Drinks on me ladies!" he shouted as he headed to the bar, money in hand.

Hours later the crowd of women that surrounded Andros earlier had been reduced to the one who decided she wanted to stay around. They were to the side of the dance floor dancing together.

"Hey, why don't we get outta her?" she asked casually.

"And where would we go?" Andros asked already knowing what she was getting at.

"My place," she responded with a big smile.

Andros smiled and nodded with the beat of the music. "Let's rocket."

She giggled at his corny joke and started to walk toward the door when it flew across the lobby and onto the dance floor. The creature that came through was the last thing Andros wanted. It looked like a pig and a lizard thrown into one with horns. This thing was huge and had a blue crystal set in each of its palms. The creature roared as the club quickly cleared with the exception of Andros.

"You do not run? I am the great Pigmat!" the creature shouted.

Andros stepped into the light and the creature's expression changed to one of disappointment.

"Oh, you're a ranger. Of course you wouldn't run. Which one are you anyway, the red one? Or maybe blue?"

Andros decided to answer his question. "Rhino Fusion: Green!" The morphing process took place and turned Andros into the Green Ranger. "You'll pay for ruining my evening! Rhino Horn Blade!"

Andros charged, blade first. In mid-charge he leapt into the air and came down blade first. Pigmat side-stepped and then swung his leg around for a kick. Andros dove forward, the kick sailing over him. Andros recovered and swung his blade around striking Pigmat on the shoulder drawing blood. The blood was pink in color and caused him to squeal. He then attempted to grab him but was unsuccessful. Andros did a back flip kicking Pigmat in the face and then upon landing leapt for a jump kick. Pigmat caught his kick with both hands. Then a faint glow emitted from Pigmat's palms. Andros suddenly felt weak. In a flash of green light his armor had disappeared and had been sucked into the palms of Pigmat. The crystals set in his hands were now green.

"Oh, shit," Andros said.

Pigmat punched Andros and sent him flying over the bar and into the shelves behind it. The bottles of alcohol that were stored there came crashing on top of him. Andros snapped himself up to see Pigmat's face greeting him.

"Hi," Pigmat said as he punched Andros square in the face.

Andros fell to the ground. On the ground, he summoned his Rhino Strength and kicked through the bar landing a hit on Pigmat's shins causing him to collapse. Andros went for his morpher but it was no longer there.

"Holy fuck!"

He wasted no time jumping on top of the bar and delivering an elbow to Pigmat's face. Pigmat grabbed him and tried to toss him across the room but Andros turned his toss into a flip and landed gracefully. Andros took a few steps and sent his foot coming down onto Pigmat who caught it, pushed it away and rolled to his feet. He sent a punch at Andros who dodged it and did a sweeping kick that Pigmat jumped over and sent a kick of his own in Andros' face. He fell back stunned from the blow. Pigmat picked him up and tossed him across the club and out of the door. His vision was blurry but he knew it was Alyssa who rushed to his side, morphed.

"Andros, are you ok?" she shouted.

"Be careful. He can...absorb..." he managed to get out before he passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That bastard," Alyssa shouted as she charged into the Disc Kit.

"Wait!" Zeke said but it was too late.

Zeke and Kira rushed in to see Alyssa battling a pig-like demon using her Ram Speed.

"Raven-Shriek Talon Whips!"

Kira's whips hurled towards the pig-demon's legs and gave a hard pull that sent him to the ground. Zeke charged for an attack as Alyssa sent a kick to the downed demon. The demon caught her leg and a faint green glow came from his palms. Alyssa lit up in black light as her powers were sucked into the palms of the pig demon. Upon seeing this Zeke halted his charge.

"Alyssa! Move!" Zeke shouted as he let a blast of red lightning come from his hands.

Alyssa ran to Zeke's side. "What now?" she asked in a panic.

"Help Andros! Me and Kira will handle this!"

Zeke ran up to Kira.

"Ranged weapons?" Kira asked.

"What I was thinking," Zeke said as he pulled the red Fusion Saberpistol and the Inferno Pistol from their holsters.

He dove to his left sending a hail of laser fire at the pig demon. Upon landing he continued to fire. Kira's white beams joined his as she dove to her right. They both recovered and ran away from the demon. Kira leapt into the air firing, when she landed Zeke turned and opened fire with his weapons. After Kira took a couple steps she turned and opened fire once again. The pig demon raised his hands and fired black beams from each of the crystals on his palms like a machine gun. Zeke and Kira were both hit by the beams and sent sliding across the dance floor.

"I've had enough! Raven-Shriek Talon Whips!" she shouted as the two white whips from her forearms were hurled towards the demon.

"That's right, White Ranger!" the demon said happily.

"Shit, Kira!" Zeke said as he dove into Kira hoping to change the trajectory of the whips.

Zeke was too late as the demon grabbed hold of the whips. In a flash of white light, Kira's powers had been sucked into the crystals that were now white in color. Kira looked at Zeke with one of those 'oh shit' faces. Zeke opened a red portal and tossed Kira through it.

"So now its me and you red ranger and after I defeat you I'll be all powerful," the demon said happily.

Zeke looked back to see that Alyssa and Andros were gone. Zeke smiled and opened a portal to his left.

"Oh no you don't!" the demon shouted as he fired white beams from his palms. Zeke dove firing his pistols taking out the white beams that drew close before he went through the portal and landed on the floor of the Control Chamber pistols pointed at Master Fireseed. He immediately climbed to his feet and holstered his pistols, then bowed.

"I apologize, master."

"No need, Zeke. It's alright," Master Fireseed replied.

Zeke recovered from his bow. "Master, we're gonna need..."

"The blue ranger," Tommy interjected.

Zeke turned around and the biggest grin came onto his face but was unseen underneath the helmet.

"I figured you'd need him when Andros and Alyssa got their powers stripped from them," Master Fireseed said.

"Good call, master," Zeke said.

"We're going to need a plan in order to kill Pigmat. Zeke, your Inferno Pistol is actually a powered down version of the Inferno Cannon. When it is given to the blue ranger it will become the Inferno Cannon. With all the other weapons together it forms the Inferno Fusion Blaster."

"What good does that do us when the other's can't use their weapons?" Tommy asked.

Master Fireseed's expression turned impatient. "The Inferno Cannon and the Wolf-Cry Claws create another weapon known as the Inferno Shotgun. This should be good enough to take down Pigmat. Kill him and we get the fusion powers back."

"Alright, Tommy. You ready?" Zeke asked excited.

"Pegasus Fusion: Blue!" Tommy answered.

Tommy turned into the Blue Ranger. Zeke took the Inferno Pistol out of its holster and tossed it to Tommy. The pistol lit aflame in Tommy's hands and the blue flame grew and then subsided revealing a large metallic blue cannon with a handle mounted on top.

"Wow! This thing's kinda heavy," Tommy exclaimed.

"Good luck rangers and may the power protect you," Master Fireseed said.

"Hey, Zeke. Kick his ass," Kira said.

"Yeah and when you get my staff back, you can fix the damn thing," Alyssa commented.

Zeke opened a red portal and they both went through it. Upon leaving Pigmat behind he left the Disc Kit and began terrorizing the city.

"Looks like those devices in his hands were specifically designed to take our powers," Zeke said earlier suspecting they took life force as well.

"That means Andrix is smarter than you originally thought," Tommy said.

"I doubt it. He's your run of the mill bad guy bent on world domination but the problem with him is he has demons under him that know their shit."

"Either way, it's no good."

"Agreed. Let's just find this Pigmat and try not to get our powers absorbed."

Tommy shook his head as he followed Zeke through the streets of the city. Zeke had picked up Pigmat's scent at the club and was letting it lead him back to its source. Zeke turned a corner and Pigmat was terrorizing yet another night club.

"This guy's got Saturday night fever or something," Tommy said.

Zeke turned to look at him in silence. "What?"

"Nothing, it's an earth thing."

Zeke shrugged and started the advance on the new night club with Tommy trailing close behind. Zeke pulled out his saberpistol and then jumped through the front window of the club and opened fire, his other hand instinctively rose but no pistol was contained in it.

"Catch!" Tommy called as he tossed his saberpistol at him. Zeke caught it and continued to open fire on Pigmat. Pigmat returned with a hail of white beams. Tommy dove to one side and opened up with the Inferno Cannon while Zeke dove the opposite direction and opened up with his weapons. Zeke and Tommy hit the ground and rolled to their feet all while firing. Pigmat leaped and dodged and tried to draw himself closer but the ranger's fire kept him at bay. Tommy and Zeke moved toward each other until they were side by side.

"Ready for the Inferno Shotgun?" Tommy asked.

Zeke shook his head and holstered the saberpistols. "Wolf-Cry Claws!"

Zeke charged toward Pigmat. Pigmat immediately attacked with palms open. Zeke batted his arms away with his claws.

"Lightning Wolf Uppercut!" Zeke shouted as he performed his signature move.

Zeke ended it with a burst of red lightning from his fingertips that sent Pigmat flying back. Zeke took off his Wolf-Cry Claws, connected them and threw them at Tommy. Tommy caught the claws and attached them to the bottom of the Inferno Cannon. He held the cannon up and used Zeke's claws as a pump and loaded a round of broken energy. Pigmat stood up and charged toward Zeke.

"Now!" Zeke shouted as he cartwheeled left.

"Inferno Shotgun fire!" Tommy shouted as he fired the weapon.

Six blasts of blue energy in close proximity fired from the cannon and as Pigmat was in charge the shot hit him and he went flying towards the wall. Pigmat looked down at the white crystals in his hands. White energy spewed from them and formed White Raven who flew away in a cry of thankfulness.

"No! You'll pay for that!" Pigmat shouted as his crystals turned black.

"Don't think so," Tommy said as he pumped the shotgun once again. "Inferno Shotgun fire!"

The shot landed in Pigmat's chest once again but this time black energy spewed from the crystals and formed Black Ram who ran away immediately leaving the crystals green.

"No more!" he shouted as he charged toward Tommy.

Tommy fired once again but this time, Pigmat flipped sideways and dodged it. Tommy quickly pumped it again and fired this time hitting him and sending him clear across the room. Green energy spewed from the crystals and formed Green Rhino who charged out of the club.

"You'll pay for this rangers," Pigmat said as he got to his feet. He put his hands up palms bared.

"First mistake, Pigmat, you just left yourself open," Zeke said as he fired one blast from each saberpistol that went through each of Pigmat's palms destroying his absorbing crystals. "Second mistake, you do not know who you are fucking with!"

Zeke converted both saberpistols into saber mode and jumped into the air. Upon landing did a roundhouse and sent Pigmat a few steps back. Pigmat gave a right hook that Zeke slashed away with one saber and then Pigmat did a left hook that Zeke slashed away with both sabers. Zeke went for his neck but the blade landed on Pigmat's shoulder since he grabbed Zeke's shoulder. Zeke pulled his saber downward putting a bloody gash into Pigmat's shoulder. He then took a step back and flipped toward him in the air sabers out cutting his chest. Pigmat attempted to grab him with both arms but Zeke did a back flip to dodge.

"Tommy! Do it now!" Zeke shouted in mid-air.

When Zeke heard the pumping of the Inferno Shotgun upon landing he did a sweeping kick that sent Pigmat careening to the ground. The blast came from the Inferno Shotgun and Zeke hit the floor to avoid it while it went through Pigmat's chest before he even touched ground.

"Nice shot," Zeke said laying on the floor not wanting to get up.

"Not so bad yourself," Tommy said offering a hand.

Zeke took it and was on his feet. He opened a portal and they both traveled through.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure you gotta go back, Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Tommy smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Tommy, for everything," Zeke said as he extended his hand.

"Same here," Andros said and did the same.

"Oh, and me too," Alyssa said.

"I deeply thank you and hope we are not bothering you," Master Fireseed said.

Tommy shrugged. "It's no problem, Fireseed, glad to help. If you'll all excuse me, I'll be going."

A blue portal opened and Tommy stepped through. As soon as he was gone, Alyssa turned to look at Zeke. Zeke already knew what this was about.

"Not now, Alyssa. I got work to do," Zeke replied to her expression.

Then Kira shot him a look, almost the same one except her's was a little more angrier. Zeke sunk and motioned for Alyssa to follow. When they got to the garage Zeke showed her two objects.

"These are locking joints. What I'm going to do is replace the bends Andros made with these so we can form the Fusion Bow whenever we may need it again. And they lock so your staff won't all of a sudden buckle when you're fighting with it. Cool?"

Alyssa nodded. The job was done in a few minutes, for Zeke this was one of the most simple fixes he had ever done before. He knew it was going to be but he was just putting it off so he could finish his main project. Alyssa was pretty excited with the end product.

"Now, was that so hard? I mean it took you what, five minutes, seven tops?" Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Go away," Zeke said sourly. "I've got work to do."

Alyssa shrugged and left the garage but in her place was Kira.

"How about we go out and do something?" Kira asked.

"Like what?" Zeke said, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Well, it's so nice out. Maybe we can go for a walk, get some dinner at the cafeteria, take it back to your room, light some candles."

Zeke looked over at his project then at Kira then at the project and then again at Kira. "Don't make me choose."

"Here, let me help your decision," Kira said as she stepped closer and laid a kiss on Zeke.

Zeke smiled. "That made my mind up."

Kira smiled as she grabbed his hand and led him toward the garage door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrix walked into the laboratory of Arial filled with anger. She was at a table looking over some sort of document. As he got closer he saw that it was a collection of formulas. He pulled from his side bag an orb of swirling black, white, and green color and slammed it onto the page of formulas.

"What's this?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"This is residual energy of the ranger powers collected from Pigmat's corpse. Make use of it," Andrix snarled.

It looked as though Arial was going to say something but before she had the chance, Andrix walked out and slammed the door behind him.

**THE END**


	9. More Power?

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

**_Episode IX: More Power?_**

Zeke carefully soldered the last wires to his device. Upon completion the biggest smile he had ever had came onto his face. It was short lived however when he remembered he had to test the device. He turned the switch to the 'on' position and focused on the power meter. Slowly it rose which was already a good sign.

_At least it's drawing power from the morphing grid. Now let's see if it draws enough power._

The power meter slowly rose to the green level which Zeke designed to indicate optimum draw from the morphing grid.

"SHE'S ALIVE!" Zeke shouted in excitement.

'She' was a blue pre-diamond the size of a computer tower with the output and control device fixed to the top of it. Zeke operated a hoist and set in on a forklift. Zeke excitedly jumped into the seat of the forklift and slid his sunglasses on as he drove the forklift through the halls of the Fusion Temple. When he arrived at the control chamber he jumped out.

"Zeke! What is the meaning of this?" Master Fireseed scolded.

Zeke simply smiled. "This is a device I've been working on for almost two months that will allow you to survive without the Blue Fusion Morpher."

Master Fireseed's expression appeared dumbfounded. "Why's the pre-diamond so big?"

"Well, whatever you and Zordon did to make such small pre-diamonds handle such large amounts of energy was magic which is something I know nothing about. Give me a break, I'm working with science here."

Master Fireseed chuckled delightfully although still in awe of Zeke's accomplishment.

"I'm gonna install it. It'll only take a few minutes," Zeke said as he got to work.

In an hour maybe a little more, Zeke was done.

"I can feel it. I'm feeding off the morphing grid but not through the Blue Fusion Morpher. Zeke! You're a genius!"

Zeke took a bow. "Too kind, master, too kind."

"No, Zeke," Fusia said, "he is right. You do deserve much credit for this."

"Thank you, Fusia."

"Zeke, I don't know how to thank you," Master Fireseed said.

"Call Tommy and give him a room," Zeke replied casually.

"I'm afraid I can not. Tommy is only to be called when needed. He has things he has to do on Earth."

"Like what?"

"Much like you, he has taken guardianship over it. You of all people should understand his position."

Zeke pondered this for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right. As always, master."

"The fifth spot will be reserved for a Ronian."

"That's where you're wrong, master," Zeke said doubtfully.

"I have the feeling one will surface someday."

"I came in twenty years ago and no human has since, I seriously doubt it."

"And your lack of faith will be proven wrong, you'll see."

"I hope you're right but I know you're wrong. We should get Tommy to send another ranger."

"We'll see. Now, go."

Zeke looked confused. "Go where?"

"Celebrate your invention with the others. They deserve it especially after what you put them through."

"What're you talking about, master?"

"We both know how...'focused' you become when you're working on something. I think they deserve something to make up for it."

Zeke shrugged and climbed into the forklift. "I'll think about it," he said as he drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Twenty years?_

Alyssa couldn't believe her ears. She was going to the control chamber to talk to Master Fireseed about Andrix's lack of activity in the last month but she almost doubled over when she heard that and decided not to ask at all. Now she was on her way to Kira's room. She opened the door.

"Hey, what's the problem, you look like you've seen a ghost," Kira said.

"Close enough, I'm going to get Andros, there's something we need to talk about. Meet in the cafeteria."

Kira nodded as Alyssa turned and headed to Andros' room.

After she retrieved him they all sat down in the cafeteria. The cafeteria wasn't big like the word implies. There were a couple tables and a bar. The robo-drones cooked just about anything you could think of but Alyssa didn't choose this place for the food, she chose it because she knew that out of all the places to go in the temple, this is the least likely.

"So, what's the big news, Alyssa?" Andros asked.

"Zeke was talking to Master Fireseed about something and then he said that in the last twenty years, he's been the only human volunteer," Alyssa explained.

"Maybe you heard wrong?" Kira suggested.

"Oh no I didn't. I know what I heard."

"Well, maybe he said it wrong?"

"No, you know Zeke, when he says something, that's exactly what he means."

Kira paused. "Yeah, you're right on that one."

Suddenly, the two women looked at the silent Andros.

"What're you so quiet about?" Alyssa asked.

"It's possible," Andros responded simply.

"What?" Kira and Alyssa said in unison.

"That Zeke could be a lot older than he actually looks."

"How?" Kira and Alyssa said once again in complete sync.

Andros cracked a smile. "Now that I think about it, I've had the Red Astro Ranger powers for a long time and I haven't aged a day either."

"How could you not notice something like that?" Kira asked.

"Ever since I got my powers I've been too busy fighting evil to really notice. It is very possible that ranger powers in general grant immortality."

"How do you figure?" Alyssa asked.

"The only other person I can think of that has exposed himself to ranger powers for long periods of time is Tommy," Andros stated

"And he's always looked so young. Damn! I thought it was because he was in shape!" Kira exclaimed.

"Maybe we should ask Master Fireseed?" Alyssa thought aloud.

"Or maybe you won't have to."

Everybody jumped and turned towards the cold voice that belonged to Zeke. To add to the scare, Zeke's face was completely hidden in the shadows with the exception of his glowing yellow eyes.

"So, is it true?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, Andros is correct, most ranger powers stop aging. Very rarely is a threat around long enough for people to feel the effects but sometimes...sometimes they are."

"Why didn't you tell me...I mean, us?" Kira asked.

"You didn't have to know, it's not important," Zeke replied coldly.

"So how old are you?" Andros asked.

"Forty-one."

The entire group gasped at his response.

"Now do you understand why I wanted to fight alone, why I'm so cold, and why I'd rather be left alone? Everything around me is temporary and I'm the only thing permanent. It's enough to drive anyone insane."

Zeke exhaled hard and left the cafeteria. The group was silent for at least a good minute until Kira got out of her chair and left. Another minute of silence came.

"So, how old are _you_?" Alyssa asked Andros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke walked into his room and didn't bother turning on the lights or closing the door since he already knew Kira wasn't far behind. Not because he heard her or smelt her but because he just knew. His assumption was proven correct when Kira threw the door open and flipped the light on.

"Ahh!" Zeke cried as the light hit his eyes.

"Oh, shit, Zeke! I'm sorry I completely forgot!" Kira yelled as she slammed the lights off then brought them to a dim.

"It's alright. What do you want?"

"Excuse me, do I have to ask?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I should have told you," Zeke said annoyed.

"You're damn right you should've! Why didn't you?"

"At first, I didn't tell because I was planning on fighting the battle alone anyway but then you came along and..."

"And what?"

"I just didn't want what's going on between us to change."

Kira sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Zeke felt better already but was still pissed that Alyssa had eavesdropped.

"You don't have anything to worry about, nothing's changed."

"Kira, I'm twice as old as you and you know about it. Things have changed."

"No, they haven't. You're still the same stubborn, sweet man I met before."

Zeke shook his head.

"Look, you still got those beautiful yellow eyes and your dark hair," she said as she ran a hand through his hair, "and those soft kissable lips."

Kira kissed him and Zeke felt so much better he grabbed her by the hip and dragged her to her back. Kira giggled as she hit the bed. Zeke went in for another kiss when both their morphers beeped. They both looked over at their morphers and then at each other.

"Andrix has awesome timing, doesn't he?" Kira said.

Zeke simply nodded and flipped his morpher open. "Better be important."

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to? Get to the control chamber immediately!" Master Fireseed shouted.

"Yes, master," Zeke replied obediently.

He closed his morpher and saw that Kira had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in trouble," she said teasingly.

"Oh, that's it," he said as he slammed a pillow into her face. "Let's go, sounds urgent."

Before getting up Kira threw the pillow and hit Zeke in the back. Zeke grabbed his red sunglasses and put them on. They walked through the halls and Kira grabbed his hand. Zeke smiled but couldn't help but think that this was going to go away just like everything else but for some reason, he just didn't care.

They got to the control chamber where the others were.

"What's the problem, master?" Zeke asked.

"Andrix is up to his games again," Master Fireseed said.

"What, just your run of the mill monster?" Andros asked.

"That's already full grown," Alyssa commented.

"No," Zeke said, "he's always got some sort of plan."

"This is true but you must eliminate this threat quickly," Master Fireseed said.

"Right," Zeke said. "It's fusion time! Wolf Fusion: Red!"

"Raven Fusion: White!"

"Ram Fusion: Black!"

"Rhino Fusion: Green!"

They morphed into their ranger forms and went through a red portal that Zeke created. They came out the other end in Scale Harbor on top of a building.

Zeke lead the other rangers in the Zord Kata. "Red Wolf Fusion Zord!"

"White Raven Fusion Zord!"

"Black Ram Fusion Zord!"

"Green Rhino Fusion Zord!"

The armor on their bodies left them and formed together to make their animals and then they transformed into their Zord forms. Each of them opened a portal into their zord. Zeke sat down in his cockpit and immediately hit the comm button.

"Let's do it guys! Fusion Megazord activate!"

Zeke reached over and turned the knob that engaged the docking sequence. Green Rhino became the body and legs, Black Ram became the left arm, Red Wolf became the right arm and White raven completed the transformation as the head. The demon looked similar to an elephant except he stood upright, had dark green scales and bat wings but his head is what resembled the elephant. Zeke wasted no time advancing on the monster, giving him a right hook followed by a left uppercut. The demon swung his trunk around smacking the megazord in the face and then ramming his charcoal colored tusks into its chest.

"Damn this Elephiend!" Alyssa cried.

"Elephiend?" Andros asked.

"It just came out," Alyssa replied.

"It suits," Zeke said as he struggled with the controls.

The megazord jumped back and then sent a roundhouse kick at Elephiend. Elephiend blocked and then did a sweeping kick that Zeke managed to leap away from.

"Alyssa, engage homing missiles!" Zeke shouted.

"Targeting," Alyssa said as she activated her targeting reticule. "Locked and firing!"

The megazord spewed a cluster of missiles from its left palm that struck the monster. Zeke saw this as a great opportunity and leapt at the monster giving him a drop kick and then another roundhouse upon landing and then crouched into a sweeping kick that sent Elephiend to the ground.

"Nice one, Zeke!" Kira shouted excitedly.

Elephiend rolled over and wrapped his trunk around the megazord's leg and put the end of the trunk onto its leg with a suction sound.

"Oh, no! We're losing power for some reason," Kira panicked as her meters were dropping.

"What?" Zeke shouted.

Kira tapped away on her control pad. "We're losing it through our legs!"

"He's sucking us dry!" Andros shouted.

Zeke piloted both arms and grabbed the trunk of the Elephiend and squeezed as hard as he could. Elephiend couldn't hold for long and finally let his suction trunk go but he wasn't through. He grabbed the arm of the megazord and forced him to the ground while using the leverage to pick himself up. Elephiend used his trunk once again to suck the power from the megazord.

"Dammit! We're losing more power!" Kira shouted.

"Enough of this!" Alyssa shouted as she took the key from her belt and put it into the keyhole on her control pad. "Gecko Zord! We need you!"

Still on the ground, the megazord extended its hands and in a burst of light, Power Ball four came and cracked open to reveal the Gecko Zord.

"Manual override," Alyssa said as a set of controls sprouted from her console.

The Gecko Zord scurried over to the Elephiend and jumped onto his trunk and sunk its teeth in. Elephiend shrilled and tossed the Gecko Zord away with his trunk. Zeke took the opportunity to spin the megazord to its feet and then send a right and then a quick left followed by a jump kick to Elephiend's head. Elephiend stumbled back but didn't quit as he did a jumping roundhouse that sent the Megazord to the ground leaving it open once again for power suction and Elephiend had no problem taking the opportunity.

"Shit!" Zeke shouted.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Andros asked aimlessly.

"Look, it seems when he's sucking power he can't even move," Alyssa pointed out.

"So?" Zeke asked.

"We get rid of Black Ram and use the Gecko Zord's Gecko Power Blaster to finish him," Alyssa responded.

"Then hurry," Zeke commanded.

Alyssa nodded and took the controls of the Gecko Zord. Black Ram detached from the megazord and transformed into its ram form. In its place the Gecko Zord transformed and docked forming the left arm of the megazord.

"Gecko Power Blaster formation activate!" Alyssa shouted.

The fist that was on the left arm came in and was replaced by the jaw of the Gecko Zord forming the Gecko Zord's head. It opened its mouth and a barrel came from it. Alyssa guided the targeting reticule of the blaster at Elephiend.

"Gecko Power Blaster! Fire!"

A purple beam of energy shot from the barrel and blew the head of Elephiend clean off his shoulders. The rangers erupted in a roar of triumph.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke and the others got back to the control chamber of the Fusion Temple.

"Great job, rangers. Especially you Alyssa, you demonstrated great improvision," Master Fireseed said happily.

"Thank you, master," Alyssa responded.

"There's one thing that bugs me," Andros said suddenly.

"Two power absorbing demons in a row. I was thinking the same thing," Zeke said.

Andros nodded in agreement.

"That does seem strange. Fusia, check the morphing grid, are we gaining that power back after the demons are destroyed?" Master Fireseed commanded.

"Searching...no, we never gained back the lost power," Fusia responded.

"Which means Andrix is up to something bad," Kira said.

"And on top of that, we're weaker than before," Alyssa added.

"We have got to be careful," Andros said.

"I agree. We got to stick closer together so we're not left alone when something comes up which means every time one of us decides to go into the city or do whatever we have to have one of the others with us," Zeke instructed.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Zeke, I'm surprised. You wanting to be alone all the time," Master Fireseed said.

"No sense in risking our own lives."

"Yeah especially your old one," Alyssa said jokingly.

The glance that Zeke shot her told her immediately she had crossed the line. She sunk her head low in regret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrix walked into Arial's lab with yet another orb containing more power raped from the morphing grid.

"Excellent," Arial said upon sight of the orb this time swirling with colors of red as well.

"Will this be enough or will you have to waste another one of my good troops to get more?" Andrix asked impatiently.

"Trust me, Andrix. The demon I'm going to create with their powers will be so powerful they won't know what hit them."

"How long is it going to take?"

Arial sighed. "Since I'm building a demon from complete scratch as I did the dragon brothers, it's going to take a while but the rangers are weak from the power extractions so they're vulnerable."

"Except for the Blue Ranger," Andrix said with an arched eyebrow.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yes, let's hope. You had better not mess this one up Arial, not after all the trouble I went through to get you that power."

"You won't regret it I assure you."

"I had better not," Andrix snarled as he shut the door of the lab.

**THE END**


	10. Village of the Porcupine

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode X: Village of the Porcupine**_

"I have an idea," Kira said as she was reminiscing on her memories as a dino ranger.

Her and Zeke were in the garage. Zeke was giving his 300Ze a tune-up and she was just talking to him. She hadn't gotten so much as a word since he started but she knew he was listening.

"What's that?" Zeke asked.

"Maybe you should build a Battlizer?"

Zeke's gaze didn't stray from his work but his face displayed confusion. "A what?"

"A Battlizer. All the red rangers got em'."

"What is it?"

"A powerful suit of armor that can change the course of a battle in seconds. Conner, the red dino ranger had one that was pretty cool."

Zeke still didn't stop his tune-up but you could tell he was thinking about it. "That would be a big help but I wouldn't know where to start."

"I can get Hayley to help. She's a genius at this stuff. She created all the Dino Zords we used."

This time Zeke stopped his work and looked at Kira. "She makes zords?"

Kira nodded.

"Maybe," Zeke said as he went back to his tune-up.

"It definitely wouldn't hurt."

"Sounds like a plan and since it was your's you can help me."

"Alright but no obsessing over it like you did with that last thing."

"Hey, now that was for Master Fireseed and it needed to get done well before then."

"You had twenty years to do it."

"But in twenty years I didn't know he lived off the power of the Blue Fusion Crystal."

"Really, he didn't tell you?"

Zeke shook his head.

Kira shrugged. "Anyway, we're going for a ride after this right?"

"If you'd like?"

"I would."

"Then, that's what we'll do."

Kira smiled. She loved it when he drove it was relaxing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros walked through the vast forest. Since Andrix has been pretty inactive lately, Andros requested that he be aloud to search for his power ball. His power ball was the number two and was called the Porcupine Gloves. That was all he knew and that in the battle hundreds of years ago this was around where they ended up. He had been searching the forests by himself equipped only with his morpher and a green utility pack called a Power Box. It contained a roll-out sleeping bag, water, scanner, rations, soap, and a flotation device. Andros was in his grey uniform with a green shirt and the jacket was tied to his waist. Although now his grey uniform wasn't so grey anymore due to the fact that he had been wandering this forest for a few days by now.

He continued to cut through the thick brush of the forest with his saberpistol until he cut through one bush and on the other side found a field. It was more like a plantation with row after row growing crops.

_Wow! Master Fireseed said this area was supposedly uninhabited. That's strange, the old guy's never wrong._

Andros walked through the fields careful not to step on anything. As he continued a village came into view from behind the forest. The village was small, no more than fifteen houses at the most. Andros expected these people to be unfriendly especially since this place didn't seem to even exist especially if Master Fireseed didn't know about it.

Andros flipped open his morpher and pressed a button. "Master Fireseed, did you know there was a village out here?"

"There shouldn't be anything out there," Master Fireseed said puzzled.

"Look," Andros said as he pointed the screen of his morpher towards the village.

"When did that get there?" Master Fireseed pondered. "Oh well. Regardless, you have to find the Porcupine Gloves."

"On it. Andros out."

Andros was curious about this village so he continued through the field. When he got into the village it was barren. Not one person in sight and it wasn't like there was a bar or something that he could go into and start questioning people. At least it didn't look like it. Andros sighed in disappointment and decided to just pass on through. He didn't get half way across the small village when he heard the sound of very loud scurrying and not only was it loud but it rattled the ground beneath him.

Andros slowly turned around to see two robotic porcupines looking right at him. They were the size of at least two houses and were metallic brown with huge spikes protruding from their backs.

"Hey guys, peace," Andros said.

The porcupines however didn't agree as they veered back and tried to stomp Andros into the ground. Andros did a couple quick back flips and avoided the gruesome death. The porcupines however didn't give up as they both advanced towards him. Andros ran toward one and jumped onto its back. As quickly as he got on he was thrown off. He landed and rolled a couple meters before coming to his feet.

Andros performed the Fusion Kata. "Rhino Fusion: Green!"

He was hoping the porcupines would recognize him but his efforts were useless. They started a charge. One slid to the side knocking him across the village. The other one ran full sprint to the other side and caught Andros in its mouth like a frisbee and tossed him as so. The other porcupine jumped and rammed Andros with its head sending him back the other way. Andros hit the ground rolling around in pain. He tried to get up but was gladly assisted by one of the porcupines who sent him straight into the air with its mouth. He had almost touched ground when the other one grabbed him with its mouth and then slammed him further into the ground. Andros leapt to his feet.

"Alright, porcupines, I've had enou..." Andros couldn't complete his sentence because in the next instant he was on the ground across the village due to a strong head butt from one of the porcupines.

Andros grabbed his saberpistol and opened a barrage of green laser fire onto the porcupines. The porcupines were hit a few times before they decided to take cover behind houses. One of the porcupines jumped from behind its cover and over top of Andros. Andros ran but the shadow still loomed as it came down. Realizing he had no chance of making it, he instead decided to leap toward the middle. He rolled to a knee and held his arms high. The porcupine landed on Andros who's Rhino Strength held him above the ground. The porcupine wiggled around trying to free itself. Andros stood up porcupine held high. The other one came to its partner's rescue. As soon as he got close Andros tossed the porcupine at the other one. They both tumbled backward.

Andros struck a victorious pose and laughed with it. The porcupines recovered and charged toward him. Andros ran full sprint at the one on his left. When they were close Andros grabbed the porcupine by its head and swung it around and into the other one. Andros laughed again but could tell the feeling wasn't mutual. These robotic porcupines looked pissed.

The two porcupines rolled into balls and started to roll toward him. Andros knew rolling balls of spikes were too much so he ran toward the forest. The spike balls were getting closer but Andros knew he could lose them in the thick forest. Once he was inside he jumped to the side and let the porcupines roll by plowing down part of the forest. The balls cam undone as if they knew they weren't chasing him anymore.

_They probably do know. What can I do to get these things to realize they belong to me? _Andros thought on this for a short second and then it came to him. _Of course, the Rhino Zord._

Andros stood up and performed the Zord Kata. "Green Rhino Fusion Zord!"

The armor plates that covered his body completely came off and formed back into Green Rhino. Green Rhino leapt into the air and was swept away by a green wave of water that transformed him into the enormous Green Rhino Zord. Andros opened a portal that sent him to the cockpit. The porcupines looked in awe. The porcupines excitedly ran towards the Green Rhino Zord and hugged its legs.

"Yes! It worked!" Andros said in excitement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Andros had been invited into the mayor's house by the mayor himself. He had taken the first shower he had taken in days and had fresh clothes loaned to him while his uniform was getting washed. On top of that, he just got done eating the first cooked meal he had in days.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over," Andros said patting his full stomach.

"It's no problem," the mayor said. "Any friend of the porcupines is a friend of mine."

"So, Mr. Mayor, what's the deal with those things?"

"Please, call me John and the porcupines have been in this village since before I was born. Thanks to them this village is as independent as it is. I'm sure you saw the vast fields we have around the village. All thanks to the porcupines."

"Really?" Andros asked.

John simply nodded happily. "Don't get me wrong, the village does most of the work in the fields but they would never be that vast if it weren't for them."

"Don't know much about farming but it makes sense."

"The porcupines used to be a set of hills known as the Spike Slants until my great grandfather figured out they were robotic beings covered with soil and grass. These things are centuries old. I wonder sometimes how something that old could be so advanced. After my great grandfather found them, he started this village for people who desire the simple life."

"And they serve as great guards as well," Andros said sarcastically.

"They sure do as you have figured out. Ever since my great grandfather founded this place it's been cursed."

"Cursed?"

"More like plagued. The soil around here's the best you can get but it comes with a price. There is a demon out there who eats our fruit. The porcupines have kept this demon at bay for decades but it is too strong to just destroy."

"Listen, I'm not here because of some accident. The porcupines are part of the technology that fuels us, the Power Rangers. We need the porcupines so we can combine them with our zords."

"Zords? Is that the big rhino you have?"

"Yes."

"If you get rid of this demon and agree to allow the porcupines to help when needed you can take them. The village will miss them but you have the whole planet to protect and that seems more important."

"Your not making a mistake, John, I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrix was infuriated when the demon he had banished from his ranks long ago had a power ranger in his grasp. He had left his underwater castle and was now in the forest by a meadow, exactly where Fruition said he'd be.

"Greetings, Andrix," Fruition said.

"I'm surprised, I didn't even hear you coming," Andrix said cooly. "Now tell me about this ranger."

"Who do you think you're talking to, you're not in charge of me!" Fruition shouted trying to sound tough.

Andrix turned to reveal a smirk and a perched eyebrow. "You have changed Fruition."

Andrix quickly advanced on Fruition and grabbed his arm, twisted it around and held his head down while holding his arm in a position where he could snap it at a moment's notice.

"But some things _never_ change! You are a demon and you will do as I command! I'm not going to make any deals with you! You _will _do what I tell you unless you'd like for me to end your miserable life right here!"

"No, please, Andrix! I just want to be back with the other demons!"

"After your treachery! Never!"

Fruition looked up at Andrix with pain written on his face. "Then you'll never find the ranger!"

Andrix thought about this for a moment and figured the odds. Fruition was pathetic and annoying. Even if he used the power of the Gargantuan Gauntlet the ranger would still kill him easily. Andrix decided to go along with it because whichever side is victorious, he will benefit. If the ranger wins, Fruition is gone and if Fruition wins, that's one ranger out of the way and then he can just kill Fruition later. His plan was a gambit but not one he was banking on so it concerned him little.

"Alright, Fruition, you win," Andrix said as he released his arm. "I want those rangers out of the way more than anything. I will help you with this."

"The Gargantuan Gauntlet! How did you find it?"

"Let's just say it was in the last place I looked and leave it at that."

Fruition nodded.

"You're going to draw the ranger outside and then when he's out I'll make you grow and you can finish that ranger off. Then and only then will I revoke your banishment."

"As you wish, my lord!" Fruition said excitedly combined with a bow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Today he was going to hunt down the demon and finish his power ball quest. He stumbled over to the window and looked out onto the vast fields. They were charming in a way. He could see why the porcupines enjoyed this place. He thought he saw something move but wasn't sure so he rubbed his eyes again and saw that his suspicion was correct.

_In broad daylight? Something's not right. He knows I'm here and I'm not gonna disappoint him._

Just then John opened the door.

"I know, I'm on it," Andros said before John could say a word.

Andros grabbed his morpher and put it around his wrist. "Rhino Fusion: Green!"

In seconds he was morphed. He walked through the house and outside the back. The two porcupines were already on the attack. Andros ran into the battle.

"Rhino Horn Blade!" he shouted as he pulled the blade from his back and jumped into the air coming down on the demon.

The demon did a series of back flips and then settled in his attack position. This creature was all black scaled with glowing red eyes and blunt teeth probably because he doesn't feast on flesh.

"And just who are you? Fruitcake? Fruit Basket? Fruit Ball?" Andros asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, the insults. How mature. If you must know, I am Fruition and you will do best to know that name for it will be the one that brings your death."

"I've seen a terd I was more afraid of. Porcupines, I got this one."

Fruition screamed as he charged. Andros jumped over the charging demon and then spun around with a kick that sent him stumbling forward. Fruition turned and fired a beam from his hand. Andros leapt sideways and pulled out his saberpistol and opened fire on the demon.

"Get im' porcupines!" Andros shouted.

The porcupines ran at Fruition. One of them rammed him and sent him flying back. Fruition recovered and fired his beams at the porcupines but they didn't stop. Allowing the porcupines to distract Fruition, Andros ran towards him and jumped into the air, turned his Rhino Horn Blade downward and then landed on Fruition's back and sticking his sword completely through his back. Fruition screamed as he hit the ground, a pool of his blood forming beneath him.

"Unfortunately for both of us, ranger, he's not through yet," a voice said as if from nowhere.

Andros searched his surroundings to find a tall red demon. "You coming to get some too?"

The red demon laughed maniacally. "Do you know who I am? I am the king of all demons, Andrix!"

Andros' heart suddenly skipped a beat. He had never seen Andrix before and never wanted to. He could feel the power from this demon and it sent chills through his body but he knew what he had to do. He flipped open his morpher.

"Don't bother calling the others, green ranger. I am not going to fight you, not yet anyway. You will fight this pitiful excuse for a demon and you will win taking this nuisance off my scales."

"And if I don't?"

"Oh, you will because if you don't I'll command him to destroy the village and then if you still don't feel like killing him, I'll let him have some fun in Scale Harbor so you will destroy him."

A ball of red energy appeared in Andrix's hand. He launched at the downed Fruition and he grew.

"Have fun, green ranger," Andrix said as he disappeared.

Andros performed the Zord Kata. "Green Rhino Fusion Zord!"

His armor left him and transformed into its zord form. Andros opened a portal onto the elevator and rode it into the cockpit where he sat down and grabbed the controls.

"You porcupines ready?" he asked.

The porcupines chirped in agreement. They both jumped into the air and rolled themselves into balls. Andros moved the head of Green Rhino and batted the balled up porcupines at Fruition. They struck him and then Andros charged full speed at the demon and impaled him on his horn. Green Rhino moved its head side to side in a rapid motion and then a swift upward one that sent him into the air. The two porcupines jumped off the back of Green Rhino and stuck themselves onto Fruition's face. The demon landed on the ground and began clawing at his face in an attempt to get the porcupines off.

Andros smirked and sent the controls forward. Green Rhino picked up speed toward Fruition. Green Rhino, now at full speed rammed his horn into Fruition's chest and then ripping it from underneath his skin. The porcupines jumped onto Green Rhino's back and started to jump around happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This village is indebted to you, Andros," John said as he extended his hand.

Andros shook his hand firmly. "It's no problem."

"As I promised, the porcupines are your's. If you're ever passing through, don't be afraid to stop by."

"Don't worry, I won't," Andros replied as he opened his morpher. "Fusia, we're gonna need a good sized portal for these porcupines."

"You have succeeded in your retrieval. Master Fireseed will be pleased."

"Thanks Fusia."

"Portal opening in five seconds at your position."

The portal appeared and the porcupines went through. Andros shook John's hand once more before passing through.

**The End**


	11. The Irony in Opposites Part 1

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode XI: The Irony in Opposites Part 1**_

Zeke kicked one of the Craigs off the side of the mountain. It was the last one in a group of many. Zeke then started to climb the mountain further while the others followed. Their mission was to stop Andrix from getting to the Shadow Gate. It was a gate that lead to a world of evil that opened only once every couple thousand years. If Andrix makes it to the gate then he could bring something that could turn the tide of the battle into his favor.

Zeke and the others made it to the top of the snow covered mountain. They were morphed so their suits kept them from freezing to death. The weather didn't seem to bother Andrix as he came up from the other side of the top. It was said that only one person could pass through the gate. Zeke volunteered to go through and then come back when time was almost over so the gate would be sealed for the next couple thousand years. Andrix was surrounded by a group of Craigs that he hadn't sent after them previously. The Shadow Gate was an ornate semi-circle that was filled in with glowing green light.

"Craigs! Attack!" Andrix shouted.

"You guys take the Craigs! I got Andrix!" Zeke commanded.

The rangers charged into battle. Zeke jumped over a Craig and then kicked Andrix away from the gate. They squared off and Andrix was the first to attack. He pulled hi sword from his back and swung it at Zeke. Zeke stopped the blow with his Wolf-Cry Claws and then crouched and turned slashing Andrix in the shins. Andrix howled and stepped back doing a roundhouse that sent Zeke flying to the side.

"You'll never stop me Red Ranger!" Andrix taunted as he headed for the gate.

"NO!" Zeke shouted.

Zeke rolled to his feet and dove for the gate. Andrix extended his hand and touched the green light just as Zeke's outstretched arm touched it. The green light formed a vortex that sucked them both through the gate.

The vortex hurled them both through the other side. Zeke looked around and saw that it looked the exact same except no Craigs and no rangers. Zeke and Andrix both looked at each other confused.

"How?" they both said as if the other had the answer.

They then growled at each other as they both got to their feet and started their fight again. Zeke sent a low kick that Andrix blocked with his leg and then sent a high kick that Zeke blocked with his forearm. Zeke shoved his leg away and then sent a powerful kick to Andrix's chest that sent him flying to the edge of the top of the mountain. Zeke ran towards Andrix when he heard the familiar sound of opening portals. He froze in shock and looked back to see his companions.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Zeke?" Kira asked pissed.

"Yeah, keeping all the fun to yourself as usual Zeke?" Andros asked with a smirk.

"At least he managed to lure that coward, Andrix from his fortress," Alyssa said in a malicious tone.

"Let's morph and take that son of a bitch out once and for all," Andros said.

In unison they performed the Fusion Kata.

"Raven Fusion: White!"

"Ram Fusion: Black!"

"Rhino Fusion: Green!"

The rangers morphed right in front of him but Zeke knew that they weren't the rangers he knew. Something was definitely wrong. The other rangers came and joined him. Kira reached down and grabbed Andrix who wore an expression that was just as confused as his underneath his helmet.

"You won't be stopping Zeke from taking Ronia over anymore, you annoying shit!" Kira shouted into Andrix's ear.

_Oh, no. This place is ass backwards. Bad rangers and good demons, what kind of shit is this?_

Zeke noticed that Andrix had figured it out as well due to the particularly large smile he was wearing. Andrix let out a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, this is rich! The irony of it all! Evil rangers!" Andrix bellowed.

Andrix continued to laugh but was silenced by a blow to the face and then another one to his gut by Alyssa's staff.

"Shut the hell up, Andrix, your days are numbered!" Alyssa shouted.

"Go on, Zeke, take him out," Andros said.

Zeke nodded. He had to think of something quick and the only thing he could think of was something Master Fireseed had always told him that never quite made sense until now.

_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Your accuracy never ceases to amaze me._

Zeke came in close to Andrix, claw beared. Then he sent a sudden kick to Kira that sent her over the edge of the mountain and released her grasp on Andrix. Andros and Alyssa backed up into defensive stances.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Zeke?" Alyssa asked in total surprise.

Zeke took an attack stance next to Andrix. "As much as I don't want to and believe me I don't," Zeke started.

"We're going to have to work together?" Andrix asked just as angry about it.

Zeke nodded. Andrix took his attack stance as well. Kira flew overhead and landed next to the evil Andros and Alyssa. Her raven wings disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Since when did you become good, you traitor!" Kira screamed.

"I never became good," Zeke said but it wasn't the good Zeke.

The evil Zeke stepped out from behind a rock and leaned on it.

The other three looked back at the evil Zeke and then to the good one. "What's going on?" they all said in unison.

"That's a good question because I don't know," the evil Zeke said.

"He must be some clone that Andrix created!" Andros suggested.

"You ready, Andrix, on my signal," Zeke said.

Without a word Andrix sent a strong arm to Zeke's chest that sent him careening off the edge of the mountain. As he was falling he hoped his portals still worked even in this backwards version of Ronia. He extended the arm with his morpher and opened a portal below him. As he fell through the other side he landed on the solid concrete that belonged to Scale Harbor. Zeke stood up while the citizens of the city stared in horror.

"Run! Run! It's a power ranger!" a man screamed as the people around ran as fast as they could.

_Never thought I'd ever hear that one._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"If he was one of my creations, why would I send him over the edge?" Andrix asked in an attempt to gain the evil ranger's good graces.

The evil Zeke shot Andrix a questionable look.

"Listen, this is the Shadow Gate. It only opens once every couple thousand years. On the other side of this gate is a Ronia where the rangers defend it from me and my army of demons. I want the world of Ronia to be just like it was millennia ago, a world of molten rock and fire!"

"And why should we believe you?" the evil Zeke asked.

"I'll prove it. Release your megazord on Scale Harbor and then the good Andrix will try to stop you and you'll see that there is two of us. You've already seen that there are two of you and your ranger friends can tell you that he wasn't the most evil thing."

The evil Zeke thought about this for a second. "If you're right then what can you do for us?"

"I'll kill Andrix and then you can come to my Ronia and help me kill the good rangers. That way we both win."

The evil Zeke walked up to Andrix. Andrix waited for him to attack, somehow he thought he wasn't buying it.

"You got a deal but if I even think you're going to betray us, I'll hang you by your tongue and peel the scales from your body."

"Can we do that anyway, Zeke? That's sounds like such a turn-on," Kira said excitedly.

"No but when we get our hands on the good Andrix, I'll let you do those honors."

"Sweet."

_These guys are for real. I wouldn't have banked on Zeke even thinking of something like that and then what she said. These guys are sick...excellent._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Zeke was clueless. He knew what to do, he just didn't know how he was going to do it. He had to find Andrix, the good one. Then it came to him although it wasn't the best way to do it, it was the only way.

_If I terrorize the city, he'll have to show up._

Zeke ran out of the ally he was hiding in ready to get to work.

"It's the power rangers, run!" an old women shouted as she started to limp away.

Zeke looked at his black and red clothing. "What? Is it a crime to wear a ranger color?"

Just then an explosion occurred behind him. He turned to see the Fusion Megazord had just destroyed a building. The all too familiar sight of black goo emerged from the concrete and then took the shape of Andrix and Bloodspine.

"Do you think you can handle this Bloodspine?" Andrix asked the skinny black demon.

"I'm ready to give my life for Ronia!" Bloodspine responded.

"Then I'll let you do your duty."

Andrix powered up the Gargantuan Gauntlet and fired the red ball of energy at Bloodspine causing him to grow.

"Yay! The demons are here to save us!" a small child called from behind him as his mother dragged him away.

_If this isn't the most screwed up thing I've ever seen?_

Zeke ran up to the good Andrix and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and then a face of malice appeared on his face. He sent a right hook at Zeke which he flipped backward in order to dodge.

"Wait! Andrix! I'm not the enemy!" Zeke tried to explain.

"Ha! You're the dreaded Red Ranger!" the good Andrix shouted.

Just then black goo came from the ground behind him and Andrix emerged from it. "What kind of trickery is this?" The good Andrix shouted at Zeke.

Zeke could see that the good Andrix was shocked to see himself. Zeke decided this would be an good opportunity to show the good Andrix who he was.

"Wolf Fusion: Red!" Zeke shouted as he morphed.

The good Andrix looked up at the megazord and then down at Zeke. "How...but...you're supposed to be...up there."

"I'll explain later," Zeke assured him.

"Enough!" Andrix shouted as he began his charge.

Zeke ran towards Andrix, grabbed him and tossed him toward the good Andrix who did a roundhouse that sent him to the ground.

Zeke jumped into the air and let a burst of red lightning escape his fingertips that Andrix blocked with his sword. The good Andrix however stabbed him in the side with his sword. Andrix shrilled in pain as he thrust himself upward and kicked the good Andrix over. When Andrix returned to his feet he looked over to see that Zeke was close.

"Lightning Wolf Uppercut!" Zeke screamed as he performed his signature move and finished with a burst of red lightning.

Zeke and the good Andrix stood side by side ready for attack. Andrix extended a hand and summoned creatures of black goo to attack. The good Andrix did the same. The creatures of goo smacked into each other and then turned into a puddle and then faded. Andrix released tentacles of goo from around the good Andrix and Zeke. The good Andrix did the same and once again both canceled the other one out.

"Stalemate," the good Andrix said.

Zeke ran and then jumped into the air while the good Andrix sent tentacles of black goo form the ground and grabbed Andrix by the ankles. Zeke came down on Andrix who managed to free himself from the goo at the last possible second only suffering a large gash in his chest as opposed to three holes in his forehead. Andrix launched black goo from his palms that sent Zeke flying back. When Zeke cut the goo away all that remained were him and the good Andrix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrix appeared on the bridge of the Fusion Megazord.

The first one to stand was Andros. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting your better self?"

The evil Zeke's attention didn't stray from the battle but he did decide it was over by kicking Bloodspine away. "Battle's over get in your zords! We're going back to the temple."

The other rangers entered the door towards the back and disappeared in their respective colors. The evil Zeke opened a portal and pointed at it. Andrix passed through it and ended up in the Fusion Temple's control chamber. Shortly after the evil rangers joined him.

"So what happened, Andrix?" the evil Zeke asked.

"He failed! That's what happened!" Alyssa shouted.

"I don't tolerate failure, just ask these three."

"Yeah, he's tortured us for our screw ups," Alyssa said.

"And you're a demon so imagine how much worse it'll be for you!" Andros added.

"It was a set back. The good Zeke was there to help," Andrix explained.

The evil Zeke quickly got into Andrix's face. "I don't care if God were there to help, _you...don't...fail_!"

Andrix actually felt a little scared at this point. "I have another plan, how about we go to my world. We'll have the strength of my entire army plus your zords. We'll take the rangers and Ronia easily. The good Zeke will surely follow with my good self. That way we can get rid of both of our enemies at once and then conquer."

The evil Zeke thought about this. "If you fail us again, you will regret it."

Andrix couldn't believe he was taking this from a ranger. He had his own plans at this point and acting like the lackey was unfortunately, part of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean to tell me there's a world where the Power Rangers are good?" the good Andrix said in complete shock.

Zeke simply nodded. "Hard to believe?"

"More than you can imagine."

"I wouldn't be so sure, good demons? That statement alone is an oxymoron."

The good Andrix shrugged. "So what are we going to do?"

"Andrix will no doubt pass through the Shadow Gate in order to utilize his army and he'll bring the evil rangers with him in order to gain an upper hand and then kill them after he's done."

"Alright, you said only one person can pass through the Shadow Gate. If that's true, why are you both here?"

"We passed through at the same time."

"I see and the Shadow Gate will remain open so I may return?"

Zeke nodded.

"What if the evil Andrix decides not to pass through into your Ronia?"

"We're going to go through anyway. We'll need the other rangers. If he doesn't go through we'll just come back here and take care of business."

"Sounds good."

"Get some of the best demons you have and meet me on top of Iso Mountain." Zeke instructed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The rules of the Shadow Gate are this," Master Fireseed started to explain, "only one person at a time can travel through. As long as that one person is still on the other side, the gate won't be open on this side."

"Like closing the door behind you," Alyssa said.

"Precisely. However, if Zeke brings back someone from the other side, both ends will remain open," Master Fireseed replied.

"Why hasn't he come back yet? He could've just came right back through, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes, something must be wrong."

"Something is wrong, master. It seems Andrix has just came through the Shadow Gate," Fusia reported.

"Put it on the screen," Master Fireseed commanded.

On the computer panel one of the monitors came on and showed the Shadow Gate opening. Through it came Andrix and four rangers that looked exactly like them.

"What the hell?" Andros exclaimed.

"They look just like us!" Alyssa panicked.

"Is that Zeke?" Kira asked.

They continued to watch as Zeke opened a red portal that they all passed through.

"Fusia, see if you can tell where Zeke opened that portal to?" Andros asked.

"Processing...location unknown."

"Something is definitely wrong here," Master Fireseed said.

"What does this mean, master?" Alyssa asked.

"Wait! Look!" Kira shouted.

Out of the Shadow Gate came another Zeke, another Andrix, a group of Craigs and a demon they had killed before, Comatore. Zeke once again opened a portal but this time they knew exactly where it lead because the other end of it opened in the control chamber. The three rangers turned and stood side by side in attack stance ready to combat whatever was about to come through. Zeke stepped through followed by the demons.

"Guys, settle down, you're not going to believe what's on the other side of that gate," Zeke said calmly.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. The Irony in Opposites Part 2

_**Power Rangers: Fusion**_

_**Episode XII: The Irony in Opposites Part 2**_

"So the other side is a world exactly opposite of ours. Interesting," Master Fireseed commented.

"Apparently this is the case," the good Andrix assured.

"This is not good at all," Alyssa said.

"At this moment Andrix is gathering his forces to attack. We're going to be ready for him. Rangers, morph and assemble the Fusion Megazord so that we are prepared when he attacks. Andrix, do what you must to prepare for the ensuing battle."

"Yes, master. Let's get to the city," Zeke said as he opened a portal that the others followed him into.

The good Andrix looked at Master Fireseed. "Thank you for your trust despite your obvious hatred of the demons."

"This doesn't happen every day, trust me," Master Fireseed replied.

The good Andrix chuckled. "I suppose not."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fusion Megazord was ready for action. It rested outside the city limits. Zeke and the others were intently focused on the monitors waiting for Andrix and the evil rangers to show themselves. They weren't waiting long before the familiar sight of the Fusion Megazord emerged from the ocean. Zeke moved the controls and sent the megazord running through the city. In a few steps Zeke sent the megazord into a leap that he turned into a drop kick that was blocked by the arm of the evil megazord. The evil megazord spun around for a roundhouse that was blocked thanks to Zeke's fast reflexes with the controls. With the other hand, Zeke sent a punch at the evil megazord that made contact with the evil megazord's back. The evil megazord hit the ground and rolled to its feet.

The evil megazord jumped forward for a kick that landed on the megazord's chest that sent him a few steps back. The evil megazord was relentless as it also crouched and did a sweeping kick. Coupled with the megazord's already unbalanced state sent it to the ground. The evil megazord attempted a stomp that the megazord caught. Shoving the evil megazord's leg to the side the megazord rolled to its feet. As quickly as Zeke had gotten the megazord up it was sent back to the ground by one of Andrix's demons. This demon had four arms and was brown in color with glowing green eyes. The megazord slowly came to its feet ever cautious of his two opponents.

"Kira, get me the insectisword," Zeke commanded.

"Hold on, I got a better idea," Andros said as he pulled a key from his belt buckle.

"How did you?" Zeke asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later."

Andros inserted the key into its slot on his control panel. The megazord cupped its hands and formed a ball of energy that revealed Power Ball Two. The ball cracked open and two porcupines hurled themselves onto the hands of the megazord making spiked knuckle weapons.

"Porcupine Gloves!" Andros shouted.

"Sweet," Zeke said with a smile.

The evil megazord cracked open a power ball of its own. It was the insectisword. Both the demon and the evil megazord attacked. Zeke blocked both attacks but the four armed demon sent a two fisted punch that set the megazord off balance. The evil megazord took advantage of this and spun around hitting the megazord with its sword. The megazord fell to the ground once more but this time Zeke sent the megazord into a roll that brought it back to its feet. The megazord exploded into battle by leaping into the air and doing a split kick that hit both enemies. Upon landing the right spiked fist went into the chest of the demon and then the other into the face of the evil megazord followed quickly by the right. The megazord sent a back kick at the demon that he caught with one of his many arms. Zeke ignored this as he sent a right hook at the evil megazord that it blocked with its insectisword. The megazord then jumped into the air and sent its free leg towards the demon. The demon blocked it with its upper left arm. The megazord caught itself on the ground with its arms. The insectisword of the evil megazord came down on the megazord. The megazord blocked with its right forearm then thrust its left foot that was still being held by the four armed demon. The thrust hit the demon in the gut.

Zeke then sent the megazord into a roll that turned into a kick to the evil megazord's gut due to the extended leg. Using the momentum of the kick, the megazord teetered back and to its feet and immediately sent a kick to the demon that put it a few steps back. Then quickly turned to block a slash from the evil megazord. The evil megazord grabbed the other hand of the megazord causing both their hands to be tied up.

It was the opportunity that the four armed demon was ready to exploit. Unfortunately before the four armed demon could land a blow, an enlarged Comatore dove into him hurling them both into the ocean where they both jumped to their feet and continued the battle. Zeke smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comatore had come in just the right time. He found it hard to believe there were actually good power rangers. They had been the root of all evil for centuries but that wasn't the case right now. They volunteered to help them get rid of the rangers and to him that was alright. This four armed demon was named Quad-fist. He knew this because Quad-fist had already been defeated by the evil rangers in his world.

Comatore hurled his massive fist at Quad-fist. Quad-fist had to use both his rights in order to block it. Comatore was the strongest demon to have ever lived hands down, nearly invincible, not even the rangers have managed a way to defeat him. Comatore then hurled his right fist at Quad-fist which he blocked with both his lefts. He then quickly sent a two-handed punch to Comatore's chest with his lower arms. Comatore budged back slightly. Quad-fist broke off and jumped back. One of Quad-fist's abilities was the ability to create explosions. He gathered explosive energy in his palm and hurled it at Comatore. The blast blew Comatore out of the waters and onto the beach. Comatore rolled to his feet and launched himself at Quad-fist. He put a fist in his face that sent him further into the waters. Then a quick kick that brought him out of the water and then another punch that sent him right back down. Quad-fist rolled to his feet gathering explosive energy.

"You'll never take me down you pitiful excuse for a demon!" Quad-fist shouted as he fired a blast at Comatore.

Comatore took the blast in order to protect the buildings of the city. Quad-fist opened a barrage of energy blasts from his four palms. Comatore could feel his armored skin start to deteriorate. Comatore took the explosions head on and moved toward Quad-fist. He emerged from the barrage of explosions and knocked Quad-fist off his feet and backwards. Comatore had taken some serious damage from that. His rock skin was charred and some parts had been penetrated but he knew he had to continue the fight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blade of the evil megazord's insectisword was being pressed against the spikes of the megazord's porcupine gloves. The megazord quickly let one hand from the battle and used it for a quick jab to the evil megazord's chest. The evil megazord stumbled back only to receive a roundhouse that furthered its decent to the ground. The evil megazord rolled to its feet. It paused as if it were analyzing something. With a swipe of the insectisword, a building toppled. Zeke was furious as he lunged at the evil megazord and put a punch into its face followed by another to the chest. He then unleashed a barrage of punches into the face of the evil megazord. The evil megazord thrust its sword into the side of the megazord. Zeke immediately backed up taking the sword with him.

"Zeke! This isn't good!" Kira announced.

"I know but I got an idea!" Zeke replied.

Zeke made the megazord pull the sword from its body and then attacked with it. Zeke only made a couple strikes that were meant more as a distraction than an actual blow. He then thrust the megazord's controls backward causing it to dash back. He was at an ample distance for his next move. Zeke jammed the controls causing the megazord to hurl the insectisword into the evil megazord. Zeke had aimed it for the power receiver which was what drew power from the morhing grid. This blow caused the evil ranger's megazord to explode. Zeke wasted no time and went to help the good demon take on the evil one.

Comatore had managed to keep the four armed monster at bay. He knew he was tough but those extra limbs had to give him a huge advantage even against someone as strong as Comatore. He wasted no time and sent the megazord into a flurry of strikes with the spiked Porcupine Gloves. The demon grabbed hold of his arms with two of his. Zeke had the idea of keeping all four arms occupied which would give Comatore a good attack against something vital. Zeke rapidly jiggled the controls which sent the megazord's arms into a frantic struggle. The four armed demon used his other two arms to stop the movement of the megazord's.

"The speaker! Tell Comatore to attack!" Zeke commanded.

Alyssa pressed the button on her panel and a microphone came out. "Comatore! Now's your chance! Go!"

Comatore wasted no time and hurled himself through the air. He threw a powerful punch that landed on the demon's face but it didn't just land, it took his head clear off his shoulders.

"Holy shit, Comatore!" Alyssa shouted through the microphone.

Comatore's rocky face formed a smile. They all laughed together until a loud beep emitted from Kira's control panel.

"Guys, we've got a huge power spike coming from the evil megazord wreckage," she said worriedly.

"Let's go check it out," Zeke said initiating the breakdown sequence. Soon after the megazord was disassembled. There was nothing at the wreckage, nothing that would indicate a power spike.

"What do you think it was?" Alyssa asked.

"It might have been something to do with the energy receivers. You did separate the megazord from the morphing grid," Andros speculated.

"I don't know, I just got a bad feeling. I'm going to go check it out," Zeke said.

"Be careful," Kira said. Zeke nodded as he headed towards the wreckage. He got to the wreckage and touched it and felt a powerful jolt course through his body. After that, that part of the wreckage blew apart and the evil Zeke leapt from it. He wasn't normal though, he had changed, not only was he obviously more powerful, he wasn't wearing his helmet, his eyes were glowing white, his hair was spiked as far as it would reach and it was also glowing white. A white lightning bolt symbol surrounded by a red circle bordered in white rested on his chest.

"Do you know what this is!" he said angrily as he advanced at an incredible speed. In the blink of an eye he had Zeke in the air by his throat holding him with one hand. As soon as the other rangers advanced, he sent a jolt of white lightning through his body. Zeke screamed at the pain hoping it would stop. "The closer your friends get the more I hurt you!"

"Guys, stop! He's acquired the Super Fusion! I thought it was just a myth but it looks like it's real! He's too powerful!" Zeke shouted.

"That's right," the evil Zeke said with a smirk. "Do you know what the trigger is?"

Zeke shook his head as best he could.

"Anger! I acquired mine when Andrix killed Tommy! Now, you've killed my friends, my team! You're dead, Zeke! Dead!" He shouted as he sent a powerful surge of white lightning through his body.

"Zeke!" Kira shouted. From the corner of his eye, Zeke saw her attempt to advance but the others held her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go! Let me go, now! We have to help him! He's gonna kill him!" Kira shouted as she struggled to free herself from their grip.

"We can't do anything! Zeke is dead if we get any closer, our best shot is to take him on when he's done!" Andros said.

"No! I'm not going to let him die!" Kira shouted. It was at this moment that her emotions had taken over her body, the adrenaline kicked in but she couldn't break Andros' grip, not with his Rhino Strength in full force. Her emotions continued to course through her veins and it was at this moment that she felt it; power. Not the familiar feeling of adrenaline but pure power. She fueled the power with her emotion and the power gathered and then unleashed itself. Her body suddenly enveloped with black freezing energy. Her helmet came off of her head and turned into the raven's head and attached itself to her back, a black ice symbol surrounded by a white circle bordered in black appeared from the black energy that enveloped her body and attached itself to her chest. Her eyes glowed black, then her hair shot into the air and formed into glowing black spikes.

Kira wasted no time and fired an immense blast of ice at the evil Zeke. The evil Zeke was hurled backward dropping Zeke. She ran toward him with incredible speed and landed a punch surrounded by the black ice energy on his face.

The evil Zeke rubbed his jaw. "Impressive, of all the rangers, you were the last I expected to go Super Fusion. You're the weakest one but you know that don't you?"

"Not anymore," Kira said with a smirk. She started with a kick that the evil Zeke blocked and then a punch the he also blocked. He threw a punch as well but she blocked it and then dropped for a sweep that he flipped backwards to avoid. She hurled a blast of ice energy at him but he let white lightning fly from his fingertips to stop the blast. While his concentration was on that blast she summoned her wings and took to the air launching a bigger blast. He noticed it at the last moment and jumped back, the blast freezing only his feet. She flew down and drop kicked him shattering the ice underneath him and putting him on the ground. She then grabbed him and forced the energy from her body encasing his entire body in the ice. She then took to the air and charged a bigger blast waiting for him to come out of this one.

It took the evil Zeke a few moments to gather the power to free himself but when he did he was caught in the charged blast. She flew down to him and wrapped one of her whips around his neck and squeezed.

"No, Kira, don't!" he said gasping for air. "I love you Kira, please don't kill me!"

"Shut up!" she shouted pulling the whip tightening it.

"Please," he said this time almost out of breath. "I...love...you."

Kira felt her emotional state changing. Suddenly, she lost her nerve and her whip loosened. She knew that even though this guy was evil, he had Zeke's face, Zeke's mannerisms but he said the three words that Zeke never said, the three words she had been longing for him to say. Tears came to her glowing black eyes. "I...can't. I love you too, Zeke."

"Kira! That's not Zeke!" Alyssa shouted. "Kill him!"

She looked over at Alyssa and felt her power slowly slip away. "I know but I can't."

The ice he was encased in shattered and a bolt of lightning struck Kira sending her toward the ground. "You really are a fool! I can't believe that actually worked! You had me! I was dead!" the evil Zeke shouted coupled with maniacal laughter. "Now, you'll pay for your idiocy and your emotion!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke came to just as Kira had the evil Zeke. He was as good as dead but he played on her feelings for him and she hesitated. Now the evil Zeke had her locked on the ground covering her in white lightning. He had to do something and he had to do it now. He willed his body to stand and then to run. As he got closer to his evil twin he felt his body wanting to give out on him, he felt his muscles flicker with the electricity generating from the other's body. He grabbed him by his spiked hair and pulled his head back, drawing the Inferno Pistol and putting it on the back of his head.

"Game over asshole!" Zeke shouted.

"Ha!" he said focusing his white lighting through his hair, the jolt sent Zeke reeling backward and then to the ground. "You are finished! The only chance you had was her and she passed that up! This world and the other is mine!"

Kira's white gloves grabbed the evil Zeke's head. She was still powered by the Super Fusion. She took to the air and rotated her hands snapping the evil Zeke's neck and then dropping his lifeless body to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rangers sans Zeke who was recovering in the Temple's infirmary, were on top of Iso Mountain with the good Andrix, Comatore, and the Craigs. Master Fireseed had told them the gate would remain active as long as a living being from the other side remained here.

"I hope this works," Kira said as they were coming to the top.

"I guess we'll see, won't we," the good Andrix said. The swirling lights of the gate were still active. He turned back and smiled. At this moment he directed them through the portal. Comatore went through but the good Andrix held back for a moment.

"There something wrong, Andrix?" Andros asked.

"I don't know how to thank you. Thanks to you , there will be no more tyranny in my world. I only wish that I could return the favor somehow," he said.

"Just make your world a good place to live and we'll consider it even," Alyssa said.

The good Andrix smiled. "You won't have to worry about that. Farewell," The good Andrix passed through the portal and it closed behind him. Kira approached it to make sure it was sealed for good or at least for the next thousand years or so. The portal did not open again which meant that it had sealed.

"Alright, guys, it looks like our job here is done," Kira said turning back with a smile on her face. She opened a portal to the Temple and they followed her through it.

**The End**


End file.
